To Be In Your Arms Again
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: After the year of alloted time, Margaret returns to New York. Andrew has other things on his mind and she is not willing to accept that. But when things happen one night at the office, things change. Andrew is in love with 2 women. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Summary: Andrew didn't come back for her and she leaves to spend her year in Canada since she cant apply for her visa again until the year is up. When she returns, things have changed. Andrew is now chief editor. But is she willing to accept that the only available position is his personal assistant?-

Okay so this is my story continued. Last year I was deported back to my home country of Canada. But before I left I had a nice proposal with my assistant of 3 years, Andrew Paxton. We almost got married. To this day I still wander what might have happened had we actually gone through with the marriage and well ya know gotten married. Only God knows.

Anyhow…for the past year I have been working for a business in Toronto, who does printing. It wasn't exactly publishing, but it was a job. Last week marked the year anniversary of my being deported, thus I was able to apply for another visa. Lucky for me, this time I actually took the time to do the paperwork that was involved and as promised I should be receiving a visa within the next few months. Thankfully I didn't have to deal with Mr. Gilbertson, but I did see him. I have an appointment with my old job tomorrow at Colden Books here in New York. I'm hoping they will give me my old job back as chief editor. But for now I am settling back into my old apartment. It feels nice to be back here and its more of a home to me. After all, I lived here for so long. After a long day of unpacking, I am exhausted and need some rest.

…

8:30am.

Another busy day at the office. Andrew rushes into his office to begin editing the leftovers from yesterday. He had business to take care of and didn't get to finish them. "Damnit, where is an assistant when you really need one?" He takes a sip of his coffee and begins to settle down.

…

"Ah, Margaret Tate, how nice to see you again." Jack greeted her as she entered his office.

"Its nice to see you again too" Wow he hasn't changed much. This place still feels the same, as if nothing has changed. "So uh, I was hoping you could help me out with a job?"

"Well we have been expecting you, unfortunately the only position available is editors assistant. Our new chief editor is in dire need of assistance."

Assistant? I don't want to assist someone, I want to be my own boss. My mind was screaming at me but I knew I had no choice, so I accepted the position. "Alright, gentlemen, I accept the position."

"Excellent, so can you start tomorrow?"

I nodded, then left their office. I was curious, and was hoping that maybe I might catch a tiny glimpse of him as I ventured around the building. But he wasn't there.

What she didn't know was that he was in her old office working as an editor. He was now the big shot. On her way out she bumped into a lady on her way to the elevator.

"Oh excuse me."

The lady just smiled at Margaret and walked away.

"That was weird." I hate when people run into me like that. I try to keep a low profile as I walk towards the exit of the building. I didn't want to make a huge scene about my return.

…

The next morning.

6:30am my alarm goes off. I get up and ready to begin my life once again as an editor, well editors assistant this time. I eat my bowl of cereal and then its off to work I go. I rushed, but I don't see why, I had plenty of time to get there.

Upon my arrival, Jack greeted me at the door. "Good morning Margaret. As you may have heard we have a new chief editor" As they were speaking he was leading her to where her old office was. As soon as they entered the office she was in shock. On the door was a plate that said his name on it, Andrew Paxton, chief editor.

"Andrew?" She interrupted Jacks speech.

I was in the middle of a phone call when I heard someone speak my name. Wait a minute, I know that voice. "Margaret?" I hang up the phone and jump up completely surprised by her presence and in my office. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess they didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?" I was confused.

"I'm your new assistant."

Holy shit. I could not believe this, was I dreaming? I reached for something and ended up spilling my coffee all over my desk. She had come back. A year ago I was in love with her and she left me at the altar standing alone, but now so much had changed. I don't think she will take the change in very well.

"So what have you been doing all this time?"

I told her to take a seat at the chair in front of my desk and she did just that.

"Working, in Toronto for a printing company."

I was still in shock from her being back. I had been dreaming of this moment for months now, but that was before…

A knock at the door.

"Sarah hey, what are you doing here sweetie?"

Margaret had a confused look on her face, for this Sarah woman was the very same lady she had met in the elevator yesterday. And Sweetie? What the hell?

"I was coming to see what you wanted for lunch today?"

Andrew motioned for me to give him a minute, as he stepped outside with his, I'm assuming girlfriend? I watched them talk through the glass. So he had started dating again, that's nice, at least he wont be bothering me anymore. Even though I really did enjoy our Alaskan adventure we had together. Before she left, I watched him kiss her, and I felt my body being ripped into thousands of pieces. I hadn't felt this feeling before. Was I jealous? I should be happy for him. He walked back into the office.

"Now where were we?"

"Sweetie?" I raised a brow.

"Look, she is someone who works here, but,"

"Who is she?" I wanted to know the truth.

"Margaret, she is my fiancé." Okay now I wish he hadn't said that.

I felt like I was going to be sick, so I excused myself to the bathroom.

"Margaret wait." He kept calling my name but I ignored him and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What have I done? She will never talk to me now. I had no choice, I knew she was not coming back, so I moved on, but now this. She is here and working for me? Oh god, the things this woman does to me. I pounded my fists on the desk. I had no idea what to do now, the woman I had the most incredible adventure with was back in my life and I was getting married in 3 weeks. Andrew, get your head together man. You love Sarah, and her family.

I sat in the bathroom crying like a baby. Why did I have these feelings for him? It had been a year and still. Why did he have to tell me he was getting married? Why do I even care? I should be happy for him. Come on Margaret, get yourself together. I wiped the mascara from my face and stood up. I had to face reality and had to let go. I walked back into his office.

"I feel much better now." I lied. It was almost as if he knew what I had just done.

"You know, you didn't wipe all your mascara off. Why were you crying?"

Was he really that stupid? I mean he should know why I was crying. I loved him and never even told him. "Crying? What are you talking about, I wasn't crying." I tried lying but he had me figured out.

"Margaret."

"Yes?"

"Look, I know we haven't spoken in over a year, but things have changed. Why did you come back?"

I was speechless. Why had I come back? It had been a year. I should've expected something like this from him.

"Margaret, you left me standing at the altar. If you even had any feelings for me at all, you would have called or at least not left me standing there. Will you please say something?"

"You know maybe I should have stayed in Canada. But I thought that maybe I just might get my old life back. The one I loved so much."

"I know how you feel but life doesn't work that way. Its been a year Margaret and I had to move on. I spent weeks trying to figure out what went wrong with us, why I had pushed you to standing up and leaving me alone. Margaret it took me months to get over what you did. But then I met Sarah, and I love her and we are getting married in a few weeks. You should get to know her, she is nice. I hope we can still be friends, but right now we have work to do."

It was tearing me apart to push her away. After all this time of dreaming about her and wishing she would just show up in my office one day, she actually does. And I have no idea what to do. The look on her face makes me want to break down and comfort her and wipe away the tears that are forming in her eyes. I couldn't take it no more, so I sent her out to run an errand so I can calm down.

I pull my wallet out and stare at the picture of me, Sarah, and Bryan. Bryan looks to me like I'm his father, being only 3 years old. I love that kid, and I love Sarah. I hate these feelings as they course through my body. A part of me still feels for Margaret, but I am engaged to a beautiful woman, whom I love. Nothing will ever change that. My watch alarm beeps 2:30. Oh shit, I gotta go pick Bryan up. I almost forgot because Sarah is at home sick. She asked me to spend the afternoon with him.

"Margaret I have to go pick my, well Sarah's son up from daycare. If you could finish this last manuscript up then you are free to go home or do whatever you wish. I'll see you tomorrow." I left and she was standing there with her hands on her hips. I kept walking because it was the only thing I could do. But of course, she followed me.

"You have a son?"

I turn around and look at her. "What? Were you not listening to a word I just said?"

"Sort of, but you did say you had a son."

"Margaret, he is not my son, he is Sarah's son, but he looks at me like I'm his father. Look I really need to go."

"Wait, just one more question. If you loved me, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Margaret, I have to go. The answer to that question can not be answered now. See you in the morning." With that said, I had to get out of there. I rushed to the elevator and quickly left the building.

"And this is the reason I have been single for so long. Damn men!" I was so frustrated with him at the moment, so I just turned around and walked back to the office to finish his last book. I needed a drink.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-this is my favorite chapter. Please review! This story has so much more to come! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I am.-

"Daddy!" Little Bryan said as he rushed over to me as I entered the day care center.

"Hey buddy!" I picked him up in my arms and spun him around. "How are you?"

"Is mommy sick?"

"Yes but you and I are going to spend the day together. So how does the zoo sound?" He smiled at me, and I took him to the car and drove to the zoo.

"We see big kitty again?"

"Yes we are going to see the big kitties again." I took him out of his car seat and took his little hand in mine as we walked into the zoo. He loved the tiger exhibit and that's where we went first.

"Symba!" He points at the tiger.

"No no, buddy Symba is a lion. That's a tiger." His favorite movie was Lion King. We would spend all weekend together watching it at least three times a day. "Here lets go to the lions, and we can see Symba." I take him over to the lions and he smiles. He was crazy about these creatures, and very smart.

"How about we get some ice cream?" Bryan nodded. He begged me to carry him to the ice cream stand and I did just that. It was hard to tell him no. I loved him. I always wanted a child, and Bryan is someday going to legally be my son. I'm hoping that Sarah and I will have a baby together. Gammy and Mom were thrilled at the thought of having a grandson when I told them about Sarah and Bryan. I'm taking them to Alaska next week to meet them. Sarah seems a bit nervous, but Bryan doesn't have a clue. He just knows he gets to be on a plane and fly for the first time.

I look over and see Bryan yawn. He had ate all of his ice cream and now he was getting sleepy. It was nap time for him. "I think someone is getting a bit sleepy. Lets go back home and see what your mom is doing." He nodded.

I buckled him up into his car seat and got in then I drove us to the house. He had fallen asleep on the way home, so I carefully picked him up and carried him inside the house, taking him to his bed and covering him up. I kiss his little forehead. "Goodnight little guy, sweet dreams." I walk out closing his door. He was such a good kid. I walk into mine and Sarah's room to find her passed out on the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and felt of her forehead. She was burning up. I grabbed a cold rag and put it on her neck.

"Sweetie you are burning up with fever. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She nodded. "I haven't ate all day, could you fix me something?"

"Anything for you." I kissed her forehead then walked to the kitchen to make some chicken noodle soup. It was what mom always made for me when I was sick. I heated some up then took her some 7-Up and soup. "Here you go. Mom always gave me this when I was sick."

"Thanks. Is Bryan asleep?"

"Yep he's all tucked in for the night. I took him to the zoo earlier, and we had ice cream."

She smiled at me and I ran my hands through her beautiful blonde hair. "I hate that you are sick. But I'm here for you if you need anything." I let her eat while I went and took a quick shower. I got out of the shower to find her passed out again. She must be exhausted. I take the dishes to the kitchen and put them away to be cleaned. I was eating the leftover soup when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Andrew, its Margaret. I really need your help."

Oh great, I was finally doing better and now this. She's calling me at 11:30 at night.

"Margaret, we really have to get things straightened out. Let me guess, you are calling because you are in need because its that time again. But let me tell you something, my fiancé is sick. I'm a bit busy taking care of her. And besides, I'm not your slave anymore. I have my own life to deal with. I'm going to bed now Margaret. Please don't call me at home anymore. Goodnight." With that said, I hung up. I knew I had just probably pissed her off but she had to know the truth. I love Sarah, and my life is with her now.

Okay this clearly is going to be a problem. What is it gonna take to get him to take me back? Hmm, I know just what I am going to have to do. Starting tomorrow, I was going to be more than an assistant to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I dropped Bryan off at daycare and quickly rushed to work. As I was in the elevator I realized something. "Damn I forgot to get my coffee!" Great, not a good way to start the day, Drew. I rushed to my office, and to my surprise, Margaret was standing there, holding two cups of coffee, And she was wearing a very tight and short skirt. Oh god. It was almost like we had switched positions and well I don't know what I'm talking about. I am the boss now and she is my assistant.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I got your coffee. What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver!" I took the cup from her, then spit it out in her face.

"Margaret, this isn't what I drink! I hate cinnamon."

She wiped her face. "I don't understand, since when do you hate cinnamon? I thought it was your favorite?"

"Used to be. I like vanilla now."

"Figures!" She took the cup away from him and threw it in the trash.

"What are, hey I was going to still drink that!"

"Not my problem you are the one who said they hated cinnamon." She took a sip of her own latte and walked to her area sitting down at her computer. She had just gotten off the phone when he came over to her. "What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what? Is this about my first raise?" She raised a brow. He placed his hand on her chair.

This is my chance to get back at him. I gently began to run my fingers across his palm.

"Margaret, my office, now!" I could tell he was frustrated.

He pulled me by the arm into his office. "What the hell are you doing Margaret? You cant just go touching me whenever you like. It just doesn't work that way. And why are you wearing that skirt?"

"Well how does it work then, boss?" She ran her hand down my leg and I just wanted to go crazy. This woman was killing me. I had to push her away.

"Not like that. You know, I don't understand what has gotten into you. Before we almost got married, I loathed you! But I love Sarah. Why cant you accept that Margaret? I have moved on, which is something you should try doing."

"If you have moved on as much as you say you have then why is it that you are always assuming I'm trying to get you back? Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I told you before, if you had called, or even kept in touch things would be different. But you didn't. End of discussion." I had to change the subject and fast. "Now I need you to stay late tonight because we have 5 manuscripts which have to be reviewed by midnight. Can you handle that?" I look at her for an answer and all I get is a nod. I guess that works. My phone begins to ring. I point at it. "Phone please."

…

Later that evening…

God why does this have to be so difficult? What is it going to take for me to get him back? I know… I walk back into his office before leaving.

"I don't think you should marry her."

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Good. Now get back to work Margaret."

I just had to ask, it was eating at me. I wanted to drive him crazy with my questions.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

"What the Margaret oh my god, that is none of your business!"

"Just asking."

As she was walking off, I don't know why, but something made me tell her. I couldn't keep it in.

"No." I said quietly.

"What? You have been with her 6 months and haven't done anything?"

"Its complicated, alright. Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Never mind Margaret, go back to work."

"Have I had sex? For your information, I have…(A long pause) not."

"That's nice to know. Since when do you care about my sex life?"

"Andrew, your sex life is not the only thing I care about. You should know." I took a few steps closer to him. He was sitting in his chair staring at me. I run my fingers over his shoulders and give him a nice massage. "You know, we are the only ones in this building right now."

"Yes I am aware of that." I heard him take a deep breath. I was helping him relax a bit. I lean down and whisper in his ear.

"You know, I bet you are real frustrated, as am I. We could fix this, and make it work between us." I moved away and lean against his desk. My plan was working. Just as he was about to say something I walk out of his office to my area of work. To my surprise, he rushed out and grabbed me by the arm and before I knew what was going on, his lips were pressed to mine. Success!

-I am very pleased with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it too! Sorry to leave you at such a good moment but it has finally happened. What will happen next? Please review! And for those of you reading this story and reviewing thank you so much! More to come later. Stay tuned!-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Success indeed. His hands were all over my body. He was still kissing me. I touched his face as he kissed me. This was all new to me, but it was exactly what I wanted. I think we both did. We had only kissed the one time at his parents house in Alaska, but this was different. No sooner than it had started, he pulled away. I look down straightening my skirt up. I bite my lip as he looks at me, speechless. I expect to be yelled at, but nothing. He just walked into his office.

"Goodnight boss." I said as I left. I had a lot on my mind, and knew that this was not the end of our passion.

Andrew, what is wrong with you man? You just kissed her, but you love Sarah. You cant be doing this man. I locked up and went home. It was 10:30 at night. I was surprised to find Bryan still awake.

"What are you doing out of bed buddy?"

"I sick like mommy." I picked him up in my arms.

"If you are sick then you should stay in bed." I carried him to his room and tucked him into his bed.

"Goodnight buddy."

I walk into our room and Sarah is sitting up reading a book.

"How was work?"

"Same as always. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah but Bryan has been running fever all night."

"Nice, he was out of bed when I got home but I tucked him back in."

She leaned over and kissed me. I enjoyed her kisses, but they were nothing compared to what happened with Margaret earlier.

"Goodnight Andrew."

"Night Sarah." She switched off the light and I wrapped my arms around her. Tomorrow was something I was actually looking forward to.

…

I arrive at work, a little nervous. The past few days Margaret had been acting crazy, but not today. She was dressed normal, with a long black skirt, and a white button up shirt. Her hair was not in a pony tail, the front of her hair was up and out of her face, but the rest was straight. God she was beautiful. Oh no, I cant be thinking these thoughts. I take my coffee from her and sit down.

"Morning."

"Morning." She was staring at my cup of coffee. I take a sip of it. She had actually gotten me vanilla. I tried not to show it, but it was making me sick to my stomach. Sarah had forced me to drink them, she said cinnamon was nasty, but she has no right to judge it since she is allergic to it. So I pretended to adjust. That was until Margaret brought me a light cinnamon soy latte yesterday. I loved it. I haven't had one in forever. I'm just lucky I didn't kiss Sarah after drinking it.

"Something wrong?"

"No, um yes."

"Andrew, am I bothering you?"

"No, its not you, its just, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You don't need to apologize, we both wanted it."

"Not for that, for the incident with my coffee. You were right. I don't hate cinnamon. I love it. Sarah is allergic so I have had to adjust to being without it. Truth is, I hate regular vanilla lattes. They are so plain. So if you want you can bring me cinnamon again."

"I had her figured out from the beginning. Do you not see it Andrew? She is in for your money and to torture you. The woman is your fiancé and she still wont have sex with you."

I was embarrassed. She said the word sex so loud that the whole office probably heard it.

"I don't believe you. Please don't say bad things about her. I love her."

"Whatever." I watched as she walked away to start her work.

"Stare at my ass again and you will regret it!"

"I was not staring at your ass."

"Keep telling yourself that, but someday you will come to me begging for me to take you back, but it wont happen. Like you said."

She just had to say that. I was at a loss of words. I had no idea on what to say, so I waited until she left the office before I went back to reviewing. I thought I was going to be finished early, when Margaret brought a whole stack of new manuscripts to be reviewed.

"Where did those come from?"

"Jack sent them. I don't really know, but let me guess, you don't have to tell me, another late night?" Why did she look happy that we were going to be staying late together? Then it hit me. Right.

I looked at my watch. It was 4:30. "Looks like it." I pick up the phone to call Sarah and tell her I'd be staying late once again. She was going to be pissed.

9:45pm. I peek out and see Margaret lost in a manuscript. I wander what she is reading and what is up her sleeve. There was no telling, but something was bothering me. I had to know about last night. It was driving me mad, and for some reason, I wanted to do it again. Why? I go back to sitting at my desk. I sat on my phone and hit a button and set off the mp3 player. It was loud. And on a rather disturbing song.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

"Shit!" I was struggling to turn it off that I didn't notice Margaret come into my office and stare at me. Finally I got it off.

"You have a nice taste in music. But tell me, the song does fit the situation perfect."

"What? There is no situation."

"Keep telling yourself that." She was fixing to walk off but I stopped her.

"Wait, don't go. We should really talk about all of this. Margaret, I…" Shit. She sat next to me on my couch in the office and brushed her hand over my leg. I tried to control myself but it was impossible at the moment.

"Shh. Just relax." I had no idea what I was doing, but my mind was telling me to do it. I looked into his eyes and then once again, our lips met. This time there would be no pulling away. I straddled him and his hands found their way to the buttons on my shirt. Before I knew it, we were lost in passion and he had my shirt off. His hands were cupping my breasts. Thank god we were the only ones who ever had to stay this late. It gave us both alone time, and time for this. It had been over a year for him and nearly three for me. We both wanted this. His hand found its way up my skirt. I closed my eyes. His touch felt so right. Before I could speak he pushed me off him and then pulled me onto the couch and was on top of me, kissing me. The rest was pure pleasure. We did it. We had sex in Andrews office and on his couch.

We laid on the couch for a moment just staring at each other. Then Andrew looked at his watch. 12:05am. "Sarah is going to kill me."

He had to mention her at a time like this. I quickly pull on my clothes then look at him. "We just had sex and she is all you can think about. That's nice Andrew. See you in the morning." She grabbed her purse and phone then out the door she went.

"What have I done?" I put my clothes back on and just sat on the couch, where only minutes ago, Margaret and I had sex on. What is it about the woman that I cant get enough of? I don't understand.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucky for me, Sarah was in bed and passed out when I got home. I changed into my sweat pants then laid on my side of the bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking about what I had just done. I closed my eyes hoping it was not just a one night stand, that someway we would find a way to still do things together. A part of me wished it was Margaret asleep next to me rather than Sarah. But I had to respect Sarah's values of not having sex until we got married. Only I had just broken my part of the deal. No one would ever have to know. Just me and Margaret.

…

The next morning at the office.

I was so tired and ready for some coffee. Margaret came in a few minutes late, but I didn't mind. All the times I used to be late, I guess she can be late too.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a long night. You know." She sat my coffee on the desk.

"Yes I do know." I took a sip of my coffee and smiled. She walked out to get today's reviews. All I kept thinking about was her naked body on my couch. Okay, pull it together man. This was the second time I had seen her naked, only this time I was able to explore her body. I smiled.

I sat down and began to read a manuscript. My face began to turn red as I realized what this one was about, rough, hard, sex. Oh god. The whole time I was reviewing it, I kept thinking about him and how amazing it felt being with him. With all that I'm feeling right now, I could write a book. So many thoughts racing through my mind. I kept reading. _His hard dick on my wet…_ Okay that's it! I pick up the manuscript and take it to his office.

"This should be illegal!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Its all about sex and more sex!"

"Hmm hence the name Margaret. 'Romantic Pleasure'." I just smiled.

"Well it should be illegal."

"Why?" I whisper. "Does it make you wet?" She turns around and slaps me across the face. I guess I deserved that.

"You are sick!"

"No I feel perfectly fine actually." I laughed but she just walked out of the office rolling her eyes.

…

3:15pm.

I'm sitting in my office reading another boring manuscript when…

"Daddy daddy!" Little Bryan comes running into my office and climbs onto my lap.

"Hey buddy what are you doing here?" He points at Sarah.

"Well he doesn't understand that you have been working late, and he misses you. He begged me to bring him to see you."

"Oh did he now?" I tickled Bryan and he laughed. "Well I don't have to work late tonight and we can wrestle and play cars together."

"Okay." He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

Margaret knocked on my door, and I motioned for her to come in.

"Are you having a party in here?"

"No just getting ready to go home for the evening. Sarah this is my assistant Margaret, and Margaret this is my fiancé Sarah." They shook hands. I guess that went well for a first meeting.

"Hi!" Bryan was waving at Margaret.

"Well hello there, who are you?"

"This is our son, Bryan."

"Its been a pleasure meeting you both. Um I came to tell you Andrew that Bob from Dr. Phil's office called and he was wondering if you had that book ready?"

"Oh right, that one. Yeah. I'll call him back in a minute." She walked out of the office and I knew she was jealous. Sarah walked up to me and ran her hand over my chest.

"So when are you coming home tonight?"

"I'll be there by 5. I promise."

"You better be." She kissed me then smacked my ass. "Come on Bryan, lets let daddy get back to work. He will be home later."

"Oh I wanna stay with daddy!"

Sarah turned and looked at me. I don't see the harm an hour would do.

"Its only an hour. He can stay with me."

"YAY!"

"See you when I get home." I watched her walk out of the office and to the elevator before turning my attention to Bryan. He was pretending to be like me and working. I picked him up and sat him on my lap. "Daddy has to finish some work ok, so I need you to be good, okay?" He nodded.

Margaret walked back into my office.

"Hey sexy." Bryan greeted her from the couch.

"Cute kid. Very cute, and where did he learn to say that?"

"He picked it up from tv."

"Sure he did." She sat on the couch next to him.

"Would you like a sucker? I have a few on my desk right over there go get you one."

"YAY!" and off he went.

"Oh great, give the kid candy so he will be wired up."

"So when should we plan our next late night together?"

"No, no more Margaret. That was a mistake! We cant keep doing this. I'm getting married in a week. This is not legal."

"Keep telling yourself that. It will be even harder once you are married and then, then you definitely wont have me anymore!" She walked out.

Bryan came in and sucked on a red sucker. This is so hard on me. I love Sarah, but I still feel something for Margaret. The question is, how do I rid myself of these feelings that are not legal? I looked over and smiled at Bryan. I want to be his father more than anything, and I will. We are leaving Friday for Alaska. A whole week away from Margaret. I will enjoy it, and when I return I will be a married man. I will be over her.

"Daddy the clock say 5. We go home?"

"Yeah buddy, lets go home now." I put on my jacket, take his hand, and together we walk out the door and towards home.

-Oh but the best is yet to come! Will Sarah find out about Margaret and Andrews moments in the office? Will she catch them in action? Will Sarah and Andrew get married? Keep reading and please review! Thank you! More to come later!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you ready buddy?" Sarah was on the aisle, Bryan was in the middle, and I was by the window. We were on our first flight towards my home town of Sitka, Alaska. It was fixing to take off. Bryan was screaming he was so excited. "Okay buddy, here we go!" Up we went.

"We flying!" He nearly jumped in my lap when we first took off.

I looked at Sarah who was smiling. She seems to be a bit nervous. "Sweetie, you don't have to be nervous. They are going to love you."

"I hope you are right Drew." I took her hand and held it. Bryan was now in my lap and she had taken his seat. He was amazed by how high up we were and all the clouds.

"Wow! We up high!"

"I know, can you see the ground?"

"Mommy clouds!" He points out the window.

"I see."

We land in Juneau, and board our next flight to Sitka. Unfortunately there were only 2 seats per row so I had to sit alone on this flight. It gave me some time to think.

"Up up and Away!" I hear Bryan laughing in the seat behind me. "I'm superman!"

He seemed very excited. I don't think he quite understands at his age, but mom and everyone else are going to love him and they will love Sarah too. She is no Margaret, so they should like her. We land in Sitka and I look out the window to see Mom and Gammy standing there waiting on us to get off the plane. I pick Bryan up and carry him off the plane. Sarah follows close behind.

"Mom! Gammy!" I rush over to them, and introduce them to Bryan.

"Oh this must be little Bryan. He is so cute Andy!"

"And this, this is my fiancé Sarah." I take her hand to reassure her that I am here for her. She is nervous and I can feel her shaking.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Andrew has told me so much about you all."

"We are glad to have you." Gammy smiles.

We arrived at the dock and it was time for the boat ride over to the house.

"Water, lots of water!"

"Yeah buddy and see that boat, we are going to ride on it."

"Yay!"

Sarah had this look on her face. Oh great, another Margaret moment. She never told me she was afraid of water.

"Something wrong sweetie?"

"Um yeah, I get sea sick."

"Well I'll hold you and you can close your eyes okay?" She nodded, and I helped her down the ladder. At least she was wearing tennis shoes. We get into the boat and Bryan begs to drive. "Not until you are older buddy."

Minutes later we can see the house.

"Is that your house? Oh my god its beautiful!"

A great first impression, she loved it already. We get into the house and Kevin pounces on Bryan knocking him to the floor. He licks him in the face.

"Puppy!" Bryan loves him, and Kevin seems to like him too.

"And that would be the dog, Kevin."

So far everything was going well. My parents loved Sarah and they really liked Bryan. We had dinner then mom put us in the same room Margaret and I had slept in. I knew then and there that this was not going to go well. All the memories I had tried to push aside were coming back to me. This was going to be a long week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-I know, I know, everyone wants this story to be Andrew and Margaret. Well dont worry. That time will come later. Sarah is a nice woman, and we cant all hate her. LOL. Keep reading and eventually we will see more fluff. Anyhow, thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! They are inspiring me to keep going. I'm on chapter 13 now with my writing. But here is ch 8. Enjoy!-

Three days have passed and everything seemed to be going great. In two days Sarah and I would be married. My dad actually liked her, and the fact that he was already a grandparent tickled him. Mom and Gammy loved Bryan. Gert met Sarah and she was once again surprised. Her reaction to me was, "Is this one for real?" I just smiled. Sarah was no game, she was the real thing. I loved her and we were going to get married.

…

Margaret was in her bathroom at her apartment and was looking in the mirror. She wiped her mouth and face then brushed her teeth.

"Come on Margaret, pull yourself together, you are falling apart." For two days I have been sick. I am thanking Andrew for bringing his happy little family into the office for this one. I never get sick. My immune system is rather strong. I cant even remember the last time I got sick. Ugh. Great here we go again. I rushed over to the toilet and began to puke again. I have not had a fever, so its nothing too serious, but then again, I'm 6 days late. "Oh my god, this cant be." I had to know. I got dressed then rushed to the store. I grab two tests and purchase them both, then rushed back to my apartment.

15 minutes later…

"Oh no." Tears filled her eyes, as she stared at the results. I slid down the wall, onto the floor and began to cry. This was not supposed to happen.

"I'm pregnant." I was pregnant and it was too late to tell him, because by now he was probably happily married and on his honeymoon in Alaska. I was pregnant with a married mans child, who just happens to be my boss. This was never supposed to happen. He can never know. I'll say it was someone else's baby, or I could get an abortion. Or I'll just raise it as my own and be alone with at least some part of Andrew still in my life. Oh god, pull yourself together! What happens when the child looks just like him? What if Sarah finds out? She might kill him. I cant do this! I cant raise a child on my own. I couldn't help it, I just sat there and cried.

…

"Oh come on Gammy, not the.." I watched as she brought out the baby maker blanket.

"This blanket has special powers Sarah. I call it the baby maker. I want you and Andy to share it together."

"Thank you. We will share it on our wedding night, wont we honey?"

"Yes, yes we will."

"Baby maker?"

"Yep that's what it is." Together we had a good laugh. That night we celebrated with some wine. Bryan was sleeping with Gammy. He took a liking to her and begged to sleep with her. Sarah and I were left alone in our room for once and we wanted to make the most of it. It was our last night together to be dating. We began kissing and making out. I laid on top of her and ran my hands up and down her legs and stomach. She took her hand and ran it over my dick through my pants. I was hard for her, but it wouldn't be much longer.

"One more night, and we can do everything together Drew."

"I cant wait." We kissed goodnight then laid down. I held her close.

"Your parents seem to really like Bryan. Do you think they will want another grandbaby?"

"I think they will want as many as we are willing to have."

"Is that so? And how many do you want to have?"

"A dozen." I got a smack for that one. "Hey I was kidding."

"I know you were. I love babies. I cant wait until we have one together."

"Me too. One more night and then we can start working on our family together, and maybe Bryan might get a baby brother or sister, even both."

"He would love that. Goodnight Andrew. I love you."

"I love you too Sarah." I kiss her softly before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Thanks again for all the reviews! Heres another chappie for you all! I hope you enjoy! Oh and please dont hate me for this chapter. There is still so much to come with this story. Please dont run away from this story because of what happens in this chapter. It is a Margaret/Andrew fic. It will eventually be that way!-

The following morning, my mother brought cinnamon rolls and coffee into our room for breakfast.

"Mom, wait! I forgot to tell you. Sarah is allergic to cinnamon."

"Oh that's terrible. I'm so sorry. Do you like eggs? I can fix you something else? What would you like, anything is fine with me."

"No thank you, I'm fine. Really I am."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. I felt bad for my mother, she had went through all the trouble of making us breakfast only to find that her soon to be daughter in law was allergic to cinnamon.

…

Another long, boring day at the office. I hate to admit it, but I like it better when he is here telling me what to do. I actually miss him. Sad but true. I went through the list of manuscripts for the day and found one I knew I could relate to at the moment, 'Alone and Pregnant'. Sounds interesting. I began to read it.

…

"So, my mother has agreed to watch Bryan for the afternoon. I think we should go spend some time in town. We have a nice bowling alley. Ever been bowling?"

"I was like 11 but it sounds great."

I take her into town and we talk about all the things each of us used to do in our childhood. Once we got to the bowling alley I was surprised at how good she was.

"Strike again!"

"Alright now, how do you keep doing that? Are you cheating?"

"Cheat at bowling? How is that possible?"

"You know, I don't really know." I bowl and finally get a strike.

"Look who's cheating now!" She smacks me on my ass.

"Oh hey now! Game on." This time she wasn't as lucky. She got all but one pin.

"Damn. I hate that one pin! I'll get it next time."

Three games and two rounds of pool later, we finally gave it a night. We walk into the house hand in hand and Gammy meets us at the door.

"Okay Andy give your bride a kiss goodnight. You have forever to be together." I smiled, then pulled Sarah close to me. I kissed her. It was our last kiss together as boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Night Andy! Love you."

"Love you too."

While she sleeps in the room, I am once again stuck on the couch. At least its comfortable. Tomorrow is the big day, and Sarah was going to become my wife. I turn on the TV and the same movie that was on before Margaret and I almost got married was on. I hate TV! I shut it off and try closing my eyes. Its hard, sleep does not come easy for me. Part of me wishes Margaret was going to be my bride tomorrow, but then again, Sarah is a beautiful woman. I loved them both, but Sarah was fixing to be my wife. I could only love Margaret as a friend now. After tonight my life would change forever.

…

I stood there at the altar and was so nervous. I wasn't this nervous with Margaret, and damn you Andrew, quit thinking about her. She is the past. Sarah is your bride now. The music begins to play and she walks to me. She was beautiful. Together we stand at the altar. The wedding is going by fast.

"Andrew, do you take Sarah to be your wife? To have and to hold in sickness and strength?"

"I do."

"And do you Sarah, take Andrew to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and strength?"

"I do."

"Repeat after me. With this ring, I the wed."

"With this ring, I the wed." I place the ring on her finger. She has tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, repeat after me. With this ring, I the wed."

"With this ring, I the wed."

"And by the power invested in me and by the state of Alaska, I give you Mr. & Mrs. Andrew and Sarah Paxton. You may kiss the bride."

I lift her veil and place my palm on her cheek. Then our lips met. It was our first kiss as husband and wife. It was the first kiss of hopefully many more, and hopefully forever. I take her hand and we walk back down the aisle together.

…

Later that evening it was just me and Sarah. We were in our motel room, away from everyone else. Just the two of us, alone. We had been waiting for this night to come for months now, and it was finally here. I pick her up and spin her around then carry her to the bed. She lays back on the bed and we begin to kiss. I slide my hand down to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. I toss it to the side and then kiss from her neck to her breasts. She was so beautiful. "God you're beautiful."

"I want to feel you Andy. I've waited so long to be with you." She tugs at my pants and off they go. As we began to make love, there was one thing that was bothering me. I could not stop thinking about Margaret. I was now a married man and it was very much now illegal for me to see her. I had to push the thoughts aside as I held Sarah in my arms.

"Oh Andrew, that was incredible."

"I know baby. I think I pretty much exploded within you because its been so long." That brought a smile to her face. I loved it when she smiled.

"Maybe we have just created a new life together."

"We will see." I wrapped my arms around her and together we drifted off to sleep.


	10. Back to Work

Chapter 10

-Alright here is another chapter for you all! I know how bad you want it to be Margaret/Andrew, and trust me. It is coming! :) But so much has to happen between now and then! Please let me know what you think! Thanks! I am at chapter 18 in writing now, and its no where near being finished. I can say that its all Margaret/Andrew in a few chapters before that and on. You will have to see! But this is truly a M/A fic.-

Sarah is hugging Gammy and everyone. "Oh thank you all so much for everything. And thanks for keeping Bryan for us."

"You three have a safe trip home. We will miss you and keep in touch Andy. Don't let it be another year before we see you again."

"I wont Gammy. I promise."

"Oh and Sarah, I hope you take my gift to you and let it do magic for you both." Gammy was referring to the baby maker. They loved little Bryan, and they wanted to see more grandchildren. We got on our plane back home.

"We fly again?"

"Yes buddy we are going to fly again, only this time we are flying back home."

"Yay!"

The flights home were fairly smooth and we arrived exactly on time. 8:55pm. Bryan was passed out. I carried him while Sarah gathered our bags then we headed home.

…

9:27pm.

I tuck Bryan into bed and kiss his forehead. He is sound asleep. Sarah and I were going to have another night together, thankfully. I came into our room to find Sarah laying in bed naked. She was waiting for me.

"Hey you. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Because I have a feeling you are." I grin then toss my clothes to the side before jumping into our bed and making love to her once again.

…

The alarm goes off. Its 6:30am. Ugh, it was time to return to the office and to work. I get out of bed and walk like a zombie. I was still half way asleep. I take a warm shower and then get dressed for work.

"Have a good day Drew." Sarah kissed me before I left for work. God I loved that woman. She was everything I had ever wanted and more. Things changed on our wedding night when we made love for the first time, and then again last night. She was an amazing woman. I was finally able to say I had moved on for real this time. We shall see.

I walk into the office and everyone is staring at me. Oh no, what has she done now? Then Jordan walked over to me.

"How does it feel to be a married man now Drew?"

"Its going great. I love it." They all tease me. I knew that was coming. We always tease each other about every little thing we do.

"Should we be expecting a turkey in the oven anytime soon?" I turn around and flip them the bird, but I was not being serious. It was just something we guys do around the office.

I enter my office for the first time in a week. Margaret was not here yet, which I was surprised because she is usually here before me. I sit at my desk and relax. A nice pile of manuscripts were calling my name. I begin to read the first one, when Margaret steps into my office, a bottle of green tea in her hand.

"No coffee?"

"You're a married man, go get it yourself."

And so here we go again. I was getting sick of these games we were always playing.

"Yes I am a married man now, and you need to realize something. These little games we play are childish Margaret. It has to stop."

"Okay so no more games. I can handle that. Aside from that, how was the trip?"

"It went well. Thank you for asking. How was your week?"

"Well I met someone." I dropped my pen. Margaret Tate had met someone?

"Did you now? Well I'm happy for you."

"I did, and his name is James. He's really good in bed too."

"That's nice. I did not want to hear that Margaret."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter now. I'm married Margaret. I love Sarah and she is my wife. I'm happy that you have met someone. But please don't share your bedtime stories with me."

"Okay. So what is this I hear about a turkey in the oven?"

"Its just a joke. Sarah and I have talked about having another baby, but Jordan and the guys were just messing with me."

"I'm happy for you too Andrew. It may not show but I am." I walked out of his office trying to hide the tears in my eyes. I knew how bad Andrew wanted a kid, but he wanted one with his wife, not from me. He had no idea that I was pregnant with his child. I couldn't tell him. Not now. It was too late. My child was going to be a Tate baby. I smiled then went to review another manuscript.


	11. Babies

Chapter 11

-I know, Margaret/Andrew. Its coming and what happens will be a surprise. Just keep reading and you will see. The real stuff happens in ch 16 on. Please review. I need to know what you are thinking. Thanks!-

Three weeks later…

After a long day at work I come home to find Sarah in the bathroom.

"Sarah sweetie, is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." What was she hiding in there? Finally she opened the door and was holding a pregnancy test in her hands.

"Andy I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god!" That's right. I was going to be a father. I picked her up and spun her around in my arms. My Sarah was going to have our baby.

"I was over a week late so I suspected it could be this, and it is. Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to be a father." Tears formed in my eyes. My wife was pregnant.

"We should call your mom and Gammy. They really wanted us to tell them any exciting news and we haven't spoken to them since we left."

"You're right. Lets call them." I picked up the phone and dialed my parents number.

"Hey dad is mom around?"

"Andrew son, hey how are you?"

"Good. Sarah and I have something we want to tell you all. Could you get mom and Gammy on the phone?"

"Yeah hold on." I heard him yell for them, and then they were there.

"Andrew honey what's going on?"

"Mom, dad, Gammy, Sarah and I are going to have a baby!"

We both smiled as we heard them cheering on speaker.

"Congratulations son, you are going to be a father."

"Yeah thank you dad, and you will be a grandfather."

"This is wonderful news. Thank you for telling us."

…

We walked into Bryans room to talk to him about him having a baby brother or sister.

"Daddy and I want to talk to you about something." He was playing with his tool kit. He stopped playing and walked over to his bed, looking up at us.

"I in trouble?"

"No, no buddy you are not in trouble. We want to tell you that…"

I decided to take over. "You are going to be a big brother."

"I am?"

"Yes. You are. Mommy has a baby growing in her tummy and it will be your baby brother or sister."

"YAY!"

"Are you happy?"

"I'm a big brother!" Bryan took the news well. He walked over to Sarah and touched her belly. "Baby?"

"Yes. You have a baby brother or sister growing in there."

He kissed Sarah's belly then climbed into his bed.

"Goodnight buddy."

"Night daddy, night mommy. Night baby." We tuck him in and put him to bed. Then head to our own bed.

"I think that went well."

"Yes it did."

We crawl into bed and I wrap my arms around her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." I actually felt good for once. I had a wife, a son, and now another baby on the way. Life couldn't get any better.

-PLEASE REVIEW! If I dont get many more then I will not post any new chapters. I promise something big is about to happen. Please keep reviewing! Thanks! More reviews=More chapters!=Margaret/Andrew=in a few more chapters!-


	12. Dancing & Celebrating

Chapter 12

-YAY! MORE REVIEWS! Thanks so much! Because of the reviews here is another chapter for you all! And remember this is a Margaret/Andrew story. It will eventually be that way.-

"I heard the news. I bet you are proud."

"Very. Sarah has her first appointment this afternoon. We are going out to celebrate later. You and your friend should come."

"I'm happy for you. Wait, you are inviting me to a dinner with you and your wife?"

"I am, and you should bring your boyfriend."

"Where are we meeting you at and what time?"

"7:00 at the Ice Club."

"We will be there. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I want you to know that no matter what Margaret I still care for you."

"You do, how sweet. Thanks." She smiled. Not quite the reaction I expected but I wanted her to get out and enjoy life too. This will give me a chance to meet her new boyfriend. "If her appointment is soon, shouldn't you get going?"

"Oh right, I should. Could you finish this stack for me? If you don't get them all its fine. We will finish them tomorrow. Thank you."

"Have fun!" I heard her yell as I was walking out of the office.

…

Meanwhile at the doctors office.

"Okay so today is when we take the first picture of your baby and we make sure everything looks normal."

I held Sarah's hand in mine as the nurse put the jelly stuff on her belly to take the first ultrasound. We were both excited.

"Oh, this is nice. Take a look at this will you, there are two embryos in there. Congratulations, you are going to have twins!"

"Twins?" I was in shock. Sarah was so calm.

"This has been my dream. I've always wanted to have twins."

"Two babies, wow. Gammy will really like this news." I rested my palm on Sarah's tiny belly. While it was small now, it would soon grow to hold two babies, my children. She looked at me then wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Don't cry Andy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." The doctor came in and told us she was around 4 weeks pregnant which would put the conception right about our wedding night.

…

Sarah and I were sitting at a table near the dance floor at the Ice Club. I was beginning to think that Margaret wasn't coming, until she walked in the door. She was wearing a tight black dress that was very low cut and was slit clear up to her thighs on the left side. I had to control myself. Sarah was simple, she simply wore blue jeans and a white tank top. And following her was a man with dark brown hair. It was spiked up. That must be James.

"Margaret, back here!" I got her attention, and she walked over to us, her boyfriend was right beside her.

"You know my wife Sarah, and this is?"

"Names James man. Margaret's told me what a cool boss you are."

"Did she now? How sweet of her. So how about we get some drinks?"

"Sounds good to me." We walked over to the bar, leaving Sarah and Margaret to talk.

"Andrew told me you were pregnant. Are you excited?"

"Oh yes. I love children. Bryan was my first but his father was never around. I'm just happy that I can trust Andy."

"If you don't mind, what happened to him?"

"He died of an overdose."

"Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. Forgive me?"

"Its fine. James seems pretty nice, are you and him serious?"

"I haven't decided. I like him, but I don't know if he is the 'one' you know?"

"I understand." We returned and I sat next to Sarah, a beer in hand, while

James sat with Margaret, sipping on his beer.

"You don't drink either?"

"I would but since I'm pregnant I don't want to."

"I know the feeling." I covered my mouth. Lucky no one heard because the music was playing too loud.

"Andy lets dance!" Sarah pulled me out to the dance floor and we danced.

"Do you dance Margaret?"

I smiled. He had no idea. "Yeah, lets dance." I began to dance with him. We danced slow and fast. The DJ was awesome.

_You never looked so good As you did last night Underneath the city lights There walking with your friend Laughing at the moon I swear you looked right through me But I'm still living with your goodbye And you're just going on with your life_

He ran his hands up and down my body, and I let him. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I guess Andrews idea of celebrating wasn't bad after all. Aside from my being pregnant, maybe this us just being friends thing might work after all. I smiled at Andrew and he smiled right back at me. I could tell he was happy with her. I was happy for him, at least for the most part. I was still jealous that she was his wife and I wasn't but eventually I will get over him and move on.

_How can you just walk on by Without one tear in your eye? Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? Maybe that's just your way Of dealing with the pain Forgetting everything between our rise and fall Like we never loved at all_

The night came to an end.

"That was fun, we will have to do this again sometime."

"I agree." Just as James and I were about to walk off, I heard Sarah call my name.

"Hey Margaret, don't be a stranger. We should have some girl time sometime?"

"Sounds fun." I smiled then we headed to my place. "Thank you again James. I'm sorry if this is bothering you."

"Don't worry about it Margaret. I'll do anything you want me too."

"Just don't tell Andrew okay?"

"Tell him what?"

"That we aren't really dating."

"Okay I wont. You looked beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. So um, I'll be going inside now."

"One more thing. I know this wasn't really a date, but it felt like it. So there's something I must do." Then he kissed me. I was surprised. We were not supposed to be doing this. I was paying him to make Andrew jealous, not to actually do things with me. But his kiss felt strangely good, and I liked it. I smiled then walked into my apartment. I sat my purse down on the table then sat on the couch. My life was crazy. I was pregnant with a married mans child, I was pretending to date a stranger, but then again, I was beginning to fall for him. What now?

_You, I hear you're doing fine Seems like you're doing well As far as I can tell Time is leaving us behind Another week has passed And still I haven't laughed yet So tell me what your secret is? To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did_

_Did you forget the magic? Did you forget the passion? Did you ever miss me Ever long to kiss me? Maybe that's just your way Of dealing with the pain Forgetting everything between our rise and fall Like we never loved at all_

-Thanks again for all the reviews! Only a few more chapters to go until M/A! The song was by Faith Hill & Tim McGraw 'Like We Never Loved At All'. I thought it fit perfect with the situation. Anyhow loving the reviews. Thanks again!-


	13. ShoppingToo Far Gone

Chapter 13

-Okay heres another chapter! Thank you all so much for all the reviews!-

A month passes by. I'm now 10 weeks pregnant. Barely showing a bump. I kept it hidden by wearing heavy shirts to work. I didn't want anyone finding out that I was pregnant. Andrew was always talking about how him and Sarah were having twins. She was 2 weeks behind me in her pregnancy but her bump was a little bigger. I pick up my phone to find it was her calling me. What did she want? I know Andrew wanted us to be friends, but this was not what I was expecting.

"Margaret, hey, its Sarah. I was hoping you would join me for a little shopping." I had to be nice, because she had been nothing but nice to me. I'm sure somewhere inside of her hated that I was Andrews ex, but she never showed it. So I was nice to her in return.

"Um I'm not big on shopping but I guess I can go."

"Okay I'll be there in an hour to pick you up." I smiled. We were going baby shopping. I had never thought about this part of being pregnant, but I was actually looking forward to shopping with Sarah. She picked me up and we headed to the mall. We hit the baby store first.

"These are so cute! Little pajamas." I smiled as I watched her pick through a bunch of cute clothes. I found a little onesie I liked and put it against my belly. I didn't know but Sarah seen me. She became curious.

"Alright I give up. I'm pregnant. I haven't told James yet. We aren't even married so I'm kind of scared on how he will take it."

"Well I'm sure he will love the idea of being a father. You should get that, it looks adorable!"

I look at it and she's right. It is very adorable. I decide to buy it. This was my first purchase towards the baby.

"What are you hoping for?"

"I really want a girl but since its my first, I wouldn't mind having either. What about you?"

"We are hoping for a girl, but since its twins it would be nice to have both."

I smile. Then after a few more hours of shopping around, we head back home. "Thank you for today. It was fun."

"Your welcome. Maybe closer to our due dates we can do this again."

"I would like that."

I walk into my apartment and into my room. I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Tears form in my eyes. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I take a bottle of wine and begin to sip on it. A knock on my door.

"James. What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I keep thinking about you. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I let him in. "Is something wrong?"

"Margaret, I…" He grabbed me and pulled me to him. Before I had time to protest, his lips were on mine. We kiss and then he picks me up and carries me to my bedroom. This was not supposed to happen but it was and I was half way drunk.

"James I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Shh…don't speak. Lets just do this for one night." I nodded. My body was aching to be touched and he was there. His lips were on mine once more then I was so drunk I barely remember everything that happened, but I do remember we had sex, then I passed out.

…

I woke up the next morning, my head spinning. I turn to look at James, but he wasn't there.

"What the? Did I? Oh my god." Reality began to sink in as I realized I was lying in my own bed naked and alone. I never slept naked. James had slept with me then left me. He got what he wanted. I suddenly felt sick. I rushed to the bathroom and the morning sickness took over.

I put on my robe then walked over to my bed. I checked my phone, no missed calls or texts. I guess I truly was alone. I decided to call him to see why he left me.

"James its Margaret, please call me back. I need to talk to you."

I knew it. He was ignoring me. He had gotten what he wanted. Damn, why does love have to be so cruel? My phone rang. It was him.

"Margaret we need to talk."

"I hope about last night."

"Not exactly. When were you planning on telling me you were pregnant?"

"James, I…"

"Don't talk Margaret. I'm sick of playing your games. I know we were supposed to be just friends, but I fell in love with you just to find out it was all a game. You love him and you are so jealous that you would put anyone in the position to help you make him jealous of you. Its his kid isn't it?"

"You loved me?"

"I asked you a question. If you don't answer it I'm hanging up."

"Yes. Look, James I didn't expect this to happen. Please…"

"Goodbye Margaret." He hung up.

"What have I done?" I threw my phone across the room and sunk to the floor. Tears filled my eyes. I was too busy trying to make Andrew jealous and trying to get him to love me again to even realize that…never mind. I had messed up bad, and now I was going to have to suffer, alone. I touch my belly.

"I'm sorry baby. You wont have a father, but you will have me. I promise." I lay there on the floor and cry. I had lost everyone and everything.


	14. Losing You

Chapter 14

I arrived at the office early so I could speak with Jack and Edwin about something personal. Honestly, today was going to be difficult for me. Once Andrew got here, I was going to tell him the truth. I was going to end my suffering and end this game we play. I finished my talk with Jack and Edwin then I walk into his office and sit on the couch. Memories flooded my mind from the night we had sex on this couch. I don't think I will ever forget it. I rub my now swollen belly. The past month I had really started showing. I was now 6 months pregnant. James had broke up with me a little over two months ago. I just didn't bother telling anyone, especially not Andrew. People began to notice I was pregnant last month, and I lied and told them James was the father. I even lied to Andrew, something I had never done before. I had become good at this game of lying and running away from things. He walked into his office and I stood up.

"Morning Margaret. How was your weekend?"

"James and I broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why did he break up with you?"

I just stare at the floor. This was so hard. I hope I never have to go through anything like this again.

"I cant do this anymore. We need to talk."

"What do you mean by you cant do this anymore? Margaret, what is going on?"

"Andrew I'm sorry. I haven't been completely honest with you, or with anyone lately. I was afraid to tell you this because I realized how much you loved Sarah."

"Tell me what?"

"James and I broke up about two months ago, when he found out I was pregnant. We were supposed to be pretending to be together to make you jealous, but things happened and we slept together."

"So you lied to me to make me jealous?"

"I'm not finished. When I told him, well actually he just figured it out, that I was pregnant, he left me. This baby I'm carrying is not his, its yours." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. This had to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, aside from leaving Andrew at the altar last year.

"I'm still in love with you and I cant have you. I hope we can still be friends, but I can no longer be your assistant."

"I don't understand. So that's it? You cant get what you want so you just quit?" He was furious. I could tell. He didn't care that I was carrying his child, he was more worried about me not wanting to be his assistant anymore. I want to stay more than anything, but staying would involve seeing him everyday, and I cant do it much longer.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Andrew." I grab my purse and a box of my things then walk out of the building. I was running away from him once again. Only this time, there was no going back. I took a taxi to my apartment. Once I got home I sat down and cried.

What the hell just happened? I sat at my desk frustrated and furious. Margaret was pregnant with my baby? How is that, oh god, the night here in the office. I run my hands through my hair. I feel like banging my head against my desk or even throwing something out the window. Everything began to make since now. How could I be so stupid? Margaret is pregnant because of me and she's been trying to tell me this all along. She loved me. My wife and my ex/assistant were both pregnant, by me. I was to the point to where I felt life couldn't get any worse. I had to call my wife and tell her the truth. She deserved to know what had happened.

"Sarah hey, I need you to do me a favor. Margaret came in and quit this morning. Something about James broke up with her and doesn't want to be a father, and after she came in and told me she quit. She wont answer her phone, and I was hoping she might talk to you."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Hopefully I can cheer her up."

"Thank you sweetie. See you later." I hung up. I just lied to my wife. Oh god, I was in such a mess.

…

There was a knock at my door. I get up and see who it is, to find Sarah at my door with Bryan. Oh god, she's come to kill me! But then if she was here to kill me, why had she brought her son with her? AHH! I feel like screaming, instead I open the door and let them inside.

"I'm so sorry Margaret. I am so sorry that he left you. I came by because Andrew told me you wont answer his calls. I'm here for you, and you can talk to me." She wasn't here to kill me, but to be a friend. I couldn't possibly tell her the truth.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help." We sat down on my couch and had a nice conversation about past relationships and how love can really bite you in the ass.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"My boss is allowing me to do some work from home until I have the baby. I told him being at the office was stressing me out. Please don't tell Andrew. I only quit as his assistant, but not for good. I needed some time off. I'm sure he will understand one day."

I look at Bryan, who was busy watching cartoons. "He's a cute kid. I cant wait until my baby is born. What's it like giving birth the first time?"

"Its scary, but if you are lucky it will pass fast. I'm terrified for this time. I've never delivered two babies before."

"Thank god I'm only having one then." I smiled. She had gotten me to smile.

"Well we better get going. Andy is going to be getting off soon and I promised him dinner. If you need anything feel free to call me."

"Thanks again."

"Bye Margy!" Little Bryan was so cute.

"Bye Bryan." I close the door then walk into the room I've been working on for the baby. It was pink, because I had found out last week she was a girl. Every week I had been buying something new. This past week was a nice crib. I sit in the rocking chair and smile.

-Alright this is it. The next chapter you will find out how this will be M/A. The more reviews the faster I post it. Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this story. I love it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dont give up, because the best has yet to come! :) I look forward to hearing your thoughts and reviews!-


	15. Accidents Happen

Chapter 15

Another day at the office. It feels the same, except once again, I find myself without an assistant. I guess she really did love me. She quit because of me. The morning is going by so slow.

9:15am.

My phone rings. A call I wish I had never taken.

"Is this Andrew Paxton?"

"Yes it is, may I ask who this is?"

"This is Dr. Johnson from Valley Hospital. I'm calling in regards to your wife Sarah. There has been a terrible accident. I'm afraid she has lost the babies."

I felt myself falling apart. Something had just shot me with a bullet. I was dying. My wife had just lost our children.

"Are you still there sir?"

"Yes. Is my wife okay?" I tried to breathe but it was hard.

"I'm so sorry. She didn't make it. The crash was head on. She took a hard hit to the head and…" I couldn't take it anymore, I hung up the phone. I sank to the floor of my office and began to cry. I screamed, and Jordan came in and seen me sitting on the floor.

"Andrew, what's going on?"

"Sarah's dead. There was an accident, she was on her way home from taking Bryan to pre-school."

"I'm so sorry man. Do you need me to take you home?"

"Please." He helps me to my feet and then he takes me home. I lay on our bed and cry. I pick up my phone and call my mother.

"Andy how are you?"

"Not good."

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Mom, Sarah died in a car accident this morning. She was on her way home from taking Bryan to pre-school."

"Oh my god, Andrew, I'm so sorry. We are going to catch the next flight we can and we will be right there. Will you be alright until then?"

"Yeah, its so hard. How am I going to tell Bryan? I cant do this mom. Its so hard."

"I know son. Just take it easy and we will be there in a few hours. I love you."

"Love you too mom." I dropped the phone and curled up on the bed and cried. I held her pillow in my arms. I could smell her and I kept wishing over and over again that she would come back to me. But she was gone, never coming back.

3:30pm

I pick Bryan up from preschool. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"Hey buddy."

His teacher walked over and looked at me. "I'm so sorry Mr. Paxton."

"Daddy why you cry?" I kneel down in front of my son and look at him.

"Bryan, your mommy was hurt in an accident. But she is in Heaven now, watching over both you and me." I knew he was still too young to understand. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I still love you daddy."

"I know buddy. I love you too." I carry him to the car and then we go to the airport to pick my mother and the others up. I see them and they come rushing over to the car.

"Oh Andy I'm so sorry." Gammy hugs me.

"I know."

"Did you tell Bryan?"

"I did and he took it better than I did." I helped them load their luggage into the car and we headed back to the house. We got inside and I went back to our room and cried. My mother followed me. She sat on the bed next to me.

"Andrew I wish there was something I could do."

"Could you keep Bryan for me until after the funeral? I'm so upset I need some time to myself."

"Of course we will. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine mom. Its so hard. Why? I loved her! She was going to have our children."

"Shh Andy don't cry."

"Mom she was pregnant with twins. My babies. But they died with her. God this is hard."

I continued to cry, and I cried all night. My mother took Bryan with them back to Alaska. I needed some time to get things straightened out with work and my life. I had to figure out how to carry on my life without Sarah.

-Well? What do you think? I cried while writing this chapter. I'm sure it brought tears to your eyes as well. Hope you all liked it because there is so much more to come. Thank you so much for the reviews! Dont stop reading now because well some interesting things are fixing to happen. Please review! I promise another chapter tomorrow. Enjoy!-


	16. Elizabeth Tate

Chapter 16

A week later we had her funeral. Sarah was like Margaret, her parents died when she was young. So she had no one. It was just me and some people from work there. I had to hold myself together. I missed her so much.

…

A month went by and Bryan was adjusting to the new life without Sarah. I was still shaky about not having her around. I was more lonely than ever. One night we were eating dinner and Bryan surprised me with a certain question.

"Daddy when will I get a new mommy?"

"I don't know buddy. Someday. Finish your dinner so we can get ready for bed."

"Okay."

…

I was in the middle of reviewing some stuff on the computer when a sharp pain went through my body.

"Owe." I tried to ignore it but then the pain got worse. I was going into labor. I stepped outside and knocked on my neighbor, Abby's door. She opens it.

"Margaret is something wrong?"

"I need you to take me to the hospital. I'm in labor."

"Oh my god, okay." She grabbed her things then took me to the hospital. We got inside and I was terrified.

"I'm in labor and I don't know what to do. I've never done this before."

"Okay take deep breaths, and stay calm."

They took me to a room and the pain got stronger. "Owe god it hurts."

"Have you contacted the father to let him know you are in labor?"

"The baby don't have a father. He left me for another woman."

"I'm sorry. Okay deep breaths Margaret." I cried. The pain was getting worse. All the contractions. It was too much to handle. I swear after this baby is born I am never having sex again because this is what it leads to.

Abby had moved in next door and we had become good friends. She had a 9 month old baby boy. She would let me watch him sometimes for her while she went out. She was waiting outside for me to have the baby. Another contraction hit me. I was to the point of going insane.

"Oh god, it hurts."

"Calm down Margaret. Its almost time."

I closed my eyes for a second then I screamed. It was hurting so bad. The doctor walked in.

"Alright lets have this baby." I began to push when he told me to. It was so hard but I kept pushing.

"One more good push and the baby will be out." I gave it all I had. With one last strong push, I felt the baby come out, and I could hear her cry for the first time.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse handed her to me. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were brown and she had light brown hair, just like her father.

"I'm going to call you Elizabeth. Elizabeth Tate." I kiss her forehead and rock her in my arms. I was a mother to a beautiful baby girl. Abby walked into the room with her son.

"How are you?"

"Better. A bit tired."

"Oh she is adorable Margaret." Abby took out a camera and took my picture with the baby.

"Thanks. She looks like her father if you ask me. Too bad he couldn't be here."

"I'm sorry. I know you loved him. You will find someone someday. Just give it time girl."

I smiled. She was right. Someday I would find someone who would love to be my husband and father to Elizabeth.

-Alright the next chapter is my favorite! Its M/A! Please review! THe more the faster ch 17 is posted! :)


	17. To Be In Your Arms Again

Chapter 17

-You all asked for it, so here it is! This is my favorite chapter so far in the story because its M/A. Hope you all enjoy and please review!-

It was 8pm on a Friday night. Abby was helping me clean my apartment up. Lately I have been so busy taking care of Elizabeth that I haven't been able to find the time to clean. Elizabeth was asleep in her crib while Seth was laying on his play mat staring at the toys above him.

"Well its getting late and I should go and get Seth to bed now. I'll come by in the morning okay?" She picked Seth up and walked to the door.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, and thanks again Abby. You are a big help."

"No problem." I lock the door behind her as she walked out.

As Abby was walking to her apartment, she seen a cute guy with light brown hair and brown eyes walking her way. She smiled at him. Then he asked her a question. "Um excuse me, could you tell me if a Margaret Tate lives here?"

"Oh yeah, right over there. Are you a friend?"

"You can say that. Do you know her?"

"Yeah we are good friends. I help her take care of the baby sometimes."

"Well it was nice meeting you. Thanks for the information."

"Anytime." She walked into her apartment.

It had been nearly 5 months since I had seen or heard from this woman and here I was fixing to knock on her apartment door. She was going to kill me.

…

I finished feeding Elizabeth and laid her in her crib when there was a knock at my door. I figured it was Abby, maybe she had forgotten something. I opened the door and nearly went into shock.

"Andrew. What are you doing here?"

"I uh, well I haven't seen or heard from you in nearly five months. I was checking on you."

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for stopping by though."

_Don't... don't you wish we tried? Do you feel what I feel inside? You know our love is stronger than pride... oh No don't... don't let your anger grow Just tell me what you need me to know Please talk to me, don't close the door_

"Good. I guess I'll be going now." I started to walk off but she stopped me.

"Andrew wait! Don't leave." I turn around and look at her. "I heard about Sarah. I'm sorry."

"That was four months ago but thanks. So how is the baby?"

"She is fine, I just fed her and put her to bed." I had a daughter. I had to control myself. I just came to check on Margaret and the baby.

"Could I see her?"

"I guess you have a right to see her. Come inside." I let him in, and tied my robe. I wasn't really dressed for anything special. I had shorts and my robe on. I was breast feeding Elizabeth, and didn't bother putting a shirt back on. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't had much time to clean. Elizabeth is colicky and she cries a lot."

Elizabeth? What a pretty name. I had a little girl named Elizabeth. I follow Margaret to the back room. My heart was pounding, I was fixing to meet my daughter for the first time.

"She is awake. Hey sweetie." I watch as Margaret picks her up and rocks her. She must be a wonderful mother.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I would love that." She hands her to me and I take my first real look at her. She had beautiful light brown hair and her eyes were as brown as mine. There was no doubt she was my daughter, everything about her was me.

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth. Such a pretty name." I was fighting the tears. She falls asleep in my arms and I hand her back to her mommy to be put to bed. "She is beautiful."

"Thanks." My heart was pounding. Here was everything I used to want with this woman. A baby, a home, and a life. It was all here but I had gone and screwed that up.

"Margaret, I'm…"

"Don't even say it. Please. You have nothing to apologize for. What's done is done."

"But…"

"I think its time for you to leave Andrew."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I cant make any promises."

_Don't fight, don't argue Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry Just let me love you Don't turn me away Don't tell me to go Don't!... Don't give up on trust Don't give up on me, on us If we could just hold on long enough_

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I was fighting so hard not to cry. "She is my daughter too. I hope you will let me see her grow up and not take her away from me."

"Andrew please."

"Margaret I'm sorry." I could tell by the look on her face, that she too was fighting tears.

"Sorry for what? For getting married? For leaving me alone to have a baby? Andrew I loved you!"

"I still love you."

"No. No you don't. You are just saying that."

"I do Margaret. I have tried so hard not to, but I cant. I love you."

Both of us were crying.

"No stop saying that!" I was fixing to fall apart and break down. I hit his chest with my fists but nothing was working. I fell to the floor and he caught me.

_Don't pretend that it's okay Things won't get better that way Don't do something you might regret someday... Don't! Don't give up on me Hmm, Don't!(We can do it) We'll get through it _

"Shh don't cry. I'm here now." I let it all go and cried while he held me.

"Andrew I'm sorry too. I should've told you about the baby but I didn't find out until you were gone to get married."

"Its alright. Lets not think about the past. Just think about now." I kissed her forehead.

"Please don't leave me."

"I wont. I promise." We sat there and comforted each other a few more minutes until the baby began to cry. Margaret jumped up and rushed to the room. I sat on the couch and waited a few minutes until I heard her stop crying. I walked down the hall and to the room, where I see Margaret rocking the baby while it was sucking on her breast. She was nursing our child. I smiled, then Margaret seen me staring at them.

"You can come in if you want. Don't be shy."

"I take it she was hungry?"

"Yeah. She is barely two months old and already spoiled. Would you like to burp her?"

"Sure." I take her and rock her patting her back.

"Just be careful not to rock her too much she likes to…spit up."

"Oh my god! This is my new shirt too."

I couldn't help but smile. He had a lot to learn about a new baby. I had already learned a lot. We laid her down and walked into my room. He pulled off his nice shirt and I couldn't help but stare. He always had a nice chest.

"So how have you been?"

"Working. I already know how you've been, obviously taking care of the baby."

"Yes. So would you care for a drink or something?" I was messing with my hands, I always do this when I get nervous. Why am I so nervous? I should be happy.

"No." I touched her cheek and move the hair out of her face. "You are as beautiful as always Margaret." She looks at me. I couldn't fight it anymore, nor could I resist her any longer. I kissed her softly. Her hands instantly went to my chest and our kiss deepened. "mmm, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Just kiss me." I didn't protest. I kissed her and then we laid on her bed talking about everything we had done the past few months. She fell asleep in my arms and I held her close. Slowly drifting off myself.

_Don't!(Don't fight don't argue) Don't give up on me (Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry) Say that that I'm sorry (Just let me love you) Dont give up on me (Don't turn me away) Don't tell me to go... _

_-AWE! _I know. This was my favorite chapter to write! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I do. Its all M/A now! YAY! Its not over yet tho because there are 29 chapters in this story. Hope you will hang around and continue to follow them! Thanks again for all the reviews and I expect more from this chapter because Hello! they are finally together again. YAY! Anyhow thanks again! Oh and the song is 'Dont' by Shania Twain.-


	18. A new mom

Chapter 18

It was almost as if she knew he was there. This was the first night I had actually gotten a good nights rest. Normally Elizabeth would wake me up every hour crying, but not last night. I open my eyes and smile. His strong arms were still around me. This had to be a dream but it felt so real. I touch his arm and he is really there. I turn over and see his face. He is still sleeping. He looks so cute. I run my hand through his hair.

"Hey beautiful." I pull my hand away as he speaks.

"Hey yourself." I smiled. We were lost in a perfect moment when Elizabeth had to ruin the moment by crying.

"Wait. Can I?" I nodded. She was his daughter too. He had every right to get her out of her crib. He brought her into the room and sat on the bed with her.

"Its like she knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you are her father. She barely lets Abby hold her without crying. You should feel special. She likes you."

"I feel honored to be special." I rocked my daughter in my arms, then she began to cry again. I handed her back to Margaret.

"She is fussy. I'm sure she is hungry. Come on sweetie, come to mama." I untie my robe and lay back on the bed as she takes my breast in her mouth. "Yes that's what her wanted."

…

A knock at the door. "Just a second." I tie my robe then open the door. It was Abby. "Hey. I almost forgot you were coming over."

"Well yeah. I come over all the time. So who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Oh don't be silly, the guy I met in the hall last night. He asked for you. He kind of looked like that guy right there." Andrew walked out of the bedroom wearing only his boxers. I felt embarrassed.

"Okay um hi. I'm going to go put on some pants now." He turned around and walked back into the room.

"Well?"

"That would be my baby's daddy."

"You mean Andrew? The guy you always talked about?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god! I'll just go and leave you two alone then." She gave me this look, and I just laughed.

"See you later Abby."

Andrew walked back into the room. I smiled at him. "That would be my neighbor Abby. She has been helping me out a lot lately."

"I take it I'm not a stranger then? She knows what happened with us?"

"Yeah she does."

"That's always nice to know. So if you aren't doing anything today, I was hoping you could come spend some time with me and Bryan."

"I would love to. Just let me shower and get cleaned up. Would you mind watching her for me?"

"Not at all." Margaret went to shower and left me alone with my daughter. She was looking at me. "Hey baby girl. I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I haven't been around but I'm here now." I tickle her belly and she smiles at me. I lay on the floor next to her. "You got your grandmas brown eyes. But you are so cute." I blow a raspberry on her tummy and she kicks her little feet.

I couldn't help but smile as I seen them bonding. This was something I had always dreamt of, a second chance with Andrew. Now that we had a daughter together, things were going to change. I didn't mind the change, because I knew it was going to involve us being together again. I quickly put on some clothes then walked into the living room to where they were.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yes. Are you ready to go? I have to pick Bryan up from his little slumber party he went to."

"Yes. He went to a party? How sweet." We put Elizabeth in her car seat and get her safely put in the car. Then we headed to pick Bryan up.

"Daddy!" He rushed over to me and I hugged him.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we had pizza and play games."

"You remember Margaret don't you? Well she has come to spend the day with us. Her and her little girl have."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come on squirt lets go home." We walk out to the car where Margaret was waiting.

"Hi!"

"Hey! So how was the party?"

"It was fun!" He looked at the baby. "She's little."

"Yes she is two months old."

"Is she my baby sister?" Neither one of us were expecting him to say that, and we just looked at each other. We couldn't lie to him, he was four years old and he deserved to know.

"Yes Bryan. This is Elizabeth. She is your baby sister."

"I knew it! I wished on my birthday for a sister and it came true. And my other one I guess it will wait."

"Okay so he made a wish on his birthday. I knew about the sister, but the other one I'm not so sure of. It will have to wait a while."

"He told you?"

"Yep. Cant keep his mouth closed for anything."

"What was his other wish?"

"Can we discuss this later?"

"I guess." Now he had me curious. We went to his place where we watched a movie. Then it got late so we headed back to my apartment. I didn't feel right with the idea of sleeping at his place, plus Elizabeth's crib and her stuff was at my place.

I was rocking her to sleep when Bryan walked into the room. He had his cute pajamas on. He walked over to me then kissed Elizabeth's little forehead.

"Margaret, will you tuck me into bed?"

"Of course I will." I lay Elizabeth in her crib then walk into the spare room with him. I had a twin size bed in there. I pulled back the covers and tucked him in. "Goodnight Bryan." I placed a kiss upon his forehead just as he did with Elizabeth.

"Margaret? Will you be my new mommy?"

"Oh sweetie, I would love too, but no one can replace your mom."

"But all the kids in pre-school have one, and I don't."

"We will see buddy. Good night. Sweet dreams." I close the door and walk into my room. I could not believe he was asking me that. He wanted me to be his mother. I would love nothing more than that, but he had a wonderful mother. I could never replace her.

"So his other wish was for a mother?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because he just asked me to be his mother."

"He misses her. I do too, but I know that I have to move on."

"I'm sorry Andrew."

"Its alright. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too." We began to kiss, and he was sliding his hands under my night clothes. We were going too far, and I wasn't ready for this yet. I pulled away.

"Please don't get mad. I want this with you, I do. I just don't want to rush us."

"Its alright Margaret. I understand." He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I felt safe in his arms.

-Please review! The next chapter has alot of fluff in it. Its all M/A.-


	19. Marry Me

Chapter 19

-Lots of action in this chapter. Hope you all like! Please review so I know you are still reading. I will be posting another chapter tomorrow then I'm leaving for a week. Wont be back until Friday the 21st. But I'll post like a lot on that day. Enjoy! and if I get more reviews on this I might even post another chappie tonight or two tomorrow! Thanks!-

Few weeks later…

I took Bryan with me to do some 'shopping'. I had made up my mind. I had lost Margaret once before but I wasn't going to lose her again. I was in love with her in every possible way. I wanted to spend forever with her.

"Okay buddy, help me pick out a ring that Margaret will like."

"Um…" He looked around for a bit, then he spotted the perfect ring. "That one daddy." I took a good look at it. He was right, it was perfect for her. I put the order in and had it perfectly fixed for her.

"You got to promise me you wont tell her. This has to be our secret okay?"

"I promise. Can we go get a new toy now?"

"Alright I guess. But if you tell her I'm taking it away from you."

"I wont tell daddy!"

"I'm taking your word for it buddy." We walked into the toy store and he picked out a new set of cars. He also found a little rattle that he begged me to get for Elizabeth. I couldn't resist. "Are you happy now?"

"Yep."

I drove us to her place and Margaret had dinner ready for us. I didn't want her to catch onto my plan so I didn't tell her about putting my house up for sale. Her apartment was much closer to the office and it was just right for the four of us.

A few days later I returned to pick up the ring. I had it all planned out. Abby was going to watch Elizabeth and Bryan so I could propose to Margaret. Tonight was the big night. I have wanted this for a long time now, and it was finally here. I straightened my tie up and looked at Bryan.

"You look nice daddy."

"Yes because tonight I am going to ask Margaret to marry me. By doing that she agrees to become your new mommy. I know how much you like her and I love her. You will be good while at Abby's alright? And you will help take care of your sister too?"

"I will." He smiled. He was so cute. "I'm going to have a new mommy." He was excited. "This is what I wanted. Thank you daddy!"

"I'll do anything for you buddy. Now, go get your stuff so we can get going." He rushed to his room and grabbed his sleeping bag and toys. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Lets go."

We got in the car and I drove over to Margaret's place. Abby opens the door to let us in. "Are you ready for this?"

"More ready than I've ever been."

"Good luck!" Margaret comes out of the room in a nice red dress. It has a slit up the right side and is low cut in the front. Oh god she looked beautiful.

"Wow!" Bryan says as he looks at her. "Daddy she is pretty."

"You look beautiful Margaret."

"Thank you, and you look rather nice yourself." I kissed her on the lips.

Abby looked at us then decided it was time to take the kids off to her place. "Well I guess that's our cue to leave. Have fun and I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye daddy! Bye Margaret!"

"Bye buddy see you in the morning." With that, they left, and Margaret and I were alone for the first time since that night at the office.

"I have reservations at this nice place downtown for dinner and then I figured we could come back here and enjoy the night together, alone."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She smiled. I take her hand and lead her out to the car. We arrive and I take her hand leading her inside. The host takes us over to our own private table. I had pre-ordered our dinner and had it all planned out. Our dinner arrived along with some wine as we sat down. Margaret seemed surprised. She was fixing to be really surprised once I find the right time to propose. We finish our dinner and begin to talk. This was it, my moment.

"Margaret, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure anything."

"I know I've told you this before, but when I say it, I mean it. I love you."

I was not so sure on what he was getting at. "I love you too, Andrew, what are you trying to say?"

"Margaret, when Bryan told me he wanted a new mother, you were the first that came to my mind. I used to dream of us having a family together, and now we do. The only thing missing is forever. I want to spend forever with you Margaret." I pulled a little black velvet box from my coat pocket and opened it. "I want you to be the mother of my children and to be my wife. So will you Margaret? Will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth with my hand. Tears formed in my eyes. "Oh god Andrew. I have dreamt of this moment since I left you. I'm so sorry about that and I will never do it again. YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. A perfect fit. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. I began to cry.

"I love you Margaret!"

"I love you Andrew!" I paid the bill then we headed back to her place, well our place now.

We walked inside and lock the door. I picked her up and carried her to our room. I slowly unzip her dress and it falls to the floor. She pulls my jacket and shirt off and it joins her dress in the floor. She unzips my pants and tugs them off me. She was anxious and wanted this, we both did. I crawled on top of her and we began to kiss. God this felt so right, and now that we were going to get married, it was right. She was my fiancé and I loved her and she loved me. I wanted this to be a moment that lasts forever. I wanted to make love to her all night. I wanted to make her feel special. This was no one night fling, it was us getting ready for forever. This was no office moment either. The way our lips met and when her sweet tongue joined with mine was love.

"Are you ready for this?"

She nodded. She was ready. "I want you Andrew, make love to me." That was all she needed to say. I kissed her whole body, head to toe. My mouth on hers as my fingers touched her sweet spot. I was savoring every moment of our love making. She was ready for me. I position myself at her entrance and with one thrust, we are one.

"Oh Andrew."

She rolls us over and gets on top. I smile but enjoy it. I like how she has decided to take control. It feels so amazing.

"That's it baby."

I roll us over once again and begin thrusting harder and faster into her body. I didn't want the moment to end but I could feel myself about to spill.

"Oh god Margaret!" I can no longer hold it in as we both get our release at the same time. I pull out of her and lay there panting.

"That was amazing!"

"I know. I've wanted you for so long, and now we are together again. I'm never going to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good because I'm staying right here with you."

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." I pull her close to me and pull the covers over us. This moment was perfect. We were perfect together.


	20. Meeting the grandchildren

Chapter 20

-Okay I'm so sorry for not updating in a week! I was gone doing an internship at Sea World San Antonio and had no internet access. But I'll post new chaps all this week on all my stories! I promise! Anyhow heres ch 20. Enjoy!-

The next morning we woke up in each others arms, naked but it felt right. We made love one more time before getting up and taking a shower. We had to pick up our children from Abby. I like how that sounds, our children. I had a daughter, and now I was going to be adopting a son. I fix my hair and make up before heading out the door to pick up the kids. I knocked on the door and Abby answered it.

"Okay, let me see it." I showed her the ring on my finger.

"I'm so happy for you. This is what you have always wanted. Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Andrew followed me inside and Bryan came running to the door.

"Daddy! What did she say?"

"She said yes."

"YAY!" He rushed over to me and hugged me. "I love you mommy."

I wanted to cry. He had just called me mom. "I love you too." Andrew walks into the room with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Thank you so much for last night Abby. We owe you big time. If you ever need a sitter, let us know."

"I will. Oh and congratulations to you both. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. See you later." We took the kids to our apartment.

…

Few weeks later…

"Andrew are you sure about this? I don't think your parents are going to like the idea of you being with me after all that I did to you."

"Please Margaret. Don't stress yourself. Let me do the talking when the time comes and everything will be alright."

"Daddy are we going to fly again?"

"Yes we are. We are going to visit Gammy and Grandma Grace and Papa Joe again."

"Yay! Is sissy coming?"

"Of course your sister is coming with us. Come on squirt, lets go help your mother with the luggage."

"Are we ready?" I look at Margaret as she stares at the bags.

"I think we are. I made a bottle for the plane ride. Hopefully that will be enough."

"It will. Lets go." We pack the car then put the kids in and off we went to the airport. Mom was going to be so surprised.

Once we arrived to Sitka, I could tell Margaret was panicking. "Margaret, honey, what is it you are afraid of? Mom and them are not going to hate you. You have their granddaughter and I have their grandson. They are going to be curious but that's just how they are. Let me do the talking."

She nodded and I helped them onto the boat. She held onto Elizabeth's carrier and I smiled. Still the same as always, Margaret hated water and couldn't swim.

"Daddy can I drive?"

"Buddy we've talked about this."

"Mom can I drive?"

"Don't look at me, ask your father!" Margaret smiled.

"Oh alright come here big guy." I put him on my lap and helped him steer the wheel. What harm could he possibly do? "Okay nice and slow. That's it."

"I'm driving! YAY!"

We pull to the dock and I see my father playing golf, I just hope he doesn't hit us. I help Margaret get Elizabeth out of the boat then Bryan.

"Andrew?" Joe asked as he seen us standing on the dock.

"Hi dad!" I see my father throw his club down and just stare at me. This was going to get interesting.

"What the hell Andrew? You just decide to show up here?"

"Dad please, not in front of the kids."

"There's two now?"

"Yes dad there is." I walk past him and see my mom come running out of the house.

"Andrew is that you?"

"Yes mom it is me!"

"Nana!" Bryan rushed over to hug Grace. I just stood to the side and watched. Between Andrew and Joe fighting, I was kind of afraid to even let them know I was here. Elizabeth began to cry. She had to pick the most imperfect time to start crying. I pick her up out of her carrier and rock her in my arms.

"Hey big guy!" Grace turned to look at me. I smiled. She recognized who I was. "Margaret?"

"Hi Grace."

"Okay I need a drink." Joe walked away and went inside the house.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Mom can we go inside and I'll explain everything."

We did just that. We all walked into the house and Gammy was just as surprised as Joe and Grace. I walked into the room to feed Elizabeth. She was fussy and hungry. On the other hand, Andrew sat downstairs to talk to his family. What if they didn't accept me? What if they hated that we have a baby? I cant bare the thought of losing the family I've worked so hard for. "Shh its okay baby. Mamas got you."

"Well son this is quite a surprise you just showing up like this and with someone who used you." Grace looked at Joe.

"Joe! Please. Let him finish talking."

"Mom, dad, Gammy, it's a long story. But we wanted to surprise you." I looked over at Bryan who was playing with Kevin. "But I realize this has come more than a surprise for you all. Margaret did leave me over a year ago, but she came back. By that time I was already with Sarah and we were getting married. Things happened one night and well that's where the baby comes into our story. Before Sarah died, Margaret opened up to me and told me the baby was mine. Then she disappeared for three months. I showed up at her door and that's when I got to meet my daughter for the first time."

"Oh Andy, you always were a rascal."

"Thanks Gammy. But then I knew I couldn't leave her. Elizabeth couldn't possibly go through life without a father. So after everything had settled, I asked Margaret to marry me, and she said yes. We got married two weeks ago in New York, but it was nothing big. But I didn't want you to not see your grandchildren, so we decided to make a surprise visit. And here we are, surprise."

"Andrew honey, you could have told me." My mother walked up to me and hugged me. "So are you happy now?"

"Yes. I love her. I always have. Would you like to meet your granddaughter?" I walked upstairs to check on Margaret and found her in tears. "Honey what's wrong?"

"They don't want me here do they?"

"No, I mean yes, please don't think that. Sweetie they have accepted you as part of the family now. You are my wife. They have no choice and mom wants to meet our daughter." I wipe the tears from her face. "Come on, cheer up."

"Okay." I walk downstairs with her and prepare for them to meet their granddaughter, and new daughter in law. We smiled.


	21. Surprise

Chapter 21

Margaret walked downstairs and sat on the couch holding Elizabeth in her arms.

"Everyone, this is Elizabeth, our daughter."

"Oh Grace, she has your eyes." Gammy noticed.

My father didn't seem to care. I don't know what his problem was. He should be happy that I have a family now. I guess we will never work things out. My life was in New York, he would never accept that.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh I would love too." I took her from Margaret and handed her to my mother.

"Elizabeth this is your grandma." I walked back over to Margaret and sat next to her.

"So Margaret, how have you been?"

"Taking care of her and staying at home here lately. I guess you could say I'm a stay at home mom now."

"That's wonderful that you get to spend time with the kids."

"Oh yes. I love it."

"Are you two planning on having another one?"

"Oh Gammy we haven't really talked about another one yet." I looked at Andrew who was smiling. I was hoping he would start talking but he insisted I continue talking to them. Elizabeth began to get fussy again. I took her in my arms and rocked her. She needed a nap.

"Well that was nice. Are you happy with this Andrew?"

"Mom I love her and I love the kids. I don't want anything more."

"I'm happy for you, as long as you are happy I'm proud of you."

"We both are Andy. Take care of her and don't let her go." I smiled.

"Thanks Gammy. Well its getting late, I guess we will call it a night."

"Daddy, I sleep with Gammy again?"

"Only if that's alright with her."

"YAY!"

…

I walk upstairs to find Margaret resting on the bed with Elizabeth next to her. Such a beautiful picture. My wife and daughter asleep together. I kiss both their foreheads before climbing in bed next to them.

"I love you both. Both of my girls."

…

The next morning, Grace made a lovely pancake and egg breakfast. Andrew was still in bed, but I woke up to feed Elizabeth. I walked downstairs and was enjoying the smell.

"Oh Grace this smells lovely. You know you don't have to cook for us."

"Don't be silly. You are family now."

Bryan and Gammy come out of her room.

"Smells good."

"Bryan go wake up your father so we can eat."

"Okie dokie." He rushed up the stairs and to the room.

"Daddy! Time to eat!"

"Alright, I'm up. Where's your mom and sister?"

"Helping nana. Come on lets eat!"

"Okay calm down squirt." I walk downstairs to join the rest.

"Good morning Andy."

"Morning mom, Gammy." Margaret sat down at the table. "You alright?"

"Yeah I just feel a little dizzy that's all."

"Here let me take her and you can eat."

"Thanks." We all began to eat, but something didn't feel right. "Excuse me." I stood up and rushed to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet in time.

"Andrew is she okay?"

"I think its sleep deprivation. She hasn't been able to sleep much lately and she has been complaining about her stomach the past week."

"Oh Andy, I think you are going to get it a little sooner than you were expecting."

"Get what, oh. She is going to kill me." The past few weeks we have barely been able to stay apart, and not once had we bothered to use any form of protection. Margaret was going to kill me. But then again it was both our doing.

Grace walked over to the bathroom with a cold rag in her hand. "Margaret, can I come in?"

"You may not want to."

"Its alright. I know how you feel." I was confused. But then she brought me the cold rag and it felt great on my neck. "Do you think you are pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" I laughed at first then realized I hadn't had my monthly this month. "Oh no." I was going to kill him. We hadn't agreed to another baby, and if I was pregnant, what were we going to do?

"Don't be scared, I'm sure you and Andrew can handle another baby. You are doing so well with Elizabeth."

"Thank you Grace for everything." I hugged her then went out to join the others. "Andrew!"

"I'm going to have another grandchild." She smiled.

-Once again I apoligize for the week long delay! I hope you all are still reading! Please review. I feel like everyone has left me.-


	22. A Game of Chase

Chapter 22

-Again sorry for the delay. I started my sophomore year of college today and well I'm hoping to get ch 2 of Chem & You finished soon. Dont worry. I will be updating this one once a day because it is finished. I have my chemistry class tonight so that will help me out with my writing. :) Anyhow enjoy this chapter. Its cute. Please review!-

"Andrew, honey, we need to talk!" Margaret grabs me by my shirt and pulls me to the living room.

"What? What is it?"

"I swore I was never going to do this again."

"Do what?"

"Get pregnant again! It was too painful. I don't think I can handle it again."

"Margaret, sweetie, you are overreacting. Calm down."

"I didn't think this was going to happen. Are we ready for this?"

I should have known she would freak out on me like this. I take her hand. "Come on, we are going for a walk and talk."

"Fine." She stands up and we walk outside.

"Now we can talk. I want you to listen to me. Margaret, I am here now and I'm not leaving you. I love you and I'm going to be at your side no matter what happens. Lately we have been so close and not once did either of us think about using a contraceptive but I guess that's what we get for being so madly in love." I looked into her eyes.

"You know you are right. I was so scared last time because I was alone. But you are here now and we can have this baby together." She looks down at the ground and I touch her cheek and turn her head to face me.

"I love you. I mean it when I say it."

"I love you too." I pull her close to me and we kiss. I pick her up in my arms and spin her around in a circle. "Andrew! I'm getting dizzy!"

"That's my girl right there. Smiling and happy." I notice Gammy and Mom peeking out the window at us. "We are being watched you know?"

"So I see. We better go back inside and take care of our kids. I don't want them to do all of the work."

I smack her ass.

"Andrew!"

"Got cha!"

"I'm so going to get you for that!"

"You will have to catch me first!"

"I can do that!" I take off running and she bolts after me, but I'm too fast for her. "Andrew you are too fast! Come on now." I hide behind some bushes so she cant see me. "Now where did you go? Andrew! Hello?" Right as she walks around the corner I jump out and scare her. "Oh shit you scared me! I'm going to kill you for that!"

"I'm sure we can work something out a little later." She slaps me on the face, but not too hard. For once I felt like a kid again. Bryan comes running outside.

"I wanna play too!"

"Okay buddy. Lets chase mommy."

"No! No!" She takes off running.

"Come on buddy you go that way and I'll go this way. We can catch her faster."

"Okay daddy." He runs to the left and I run to the right. We were going to corner her.

Bryan runs around the corner and I grab him. "Got cha. Now lets hide from daddy." He giggled and I pull him into my hiding spot and hold him back as we hide.

…

"Look at them all playing, they are a perfect family." Gammy looked at Grace.

"Yes they are." She held onto Elizabeth and smiled. "I'm surprised that they actually had a baby together."

"Well Andrew has been given a gift for his good looks and his personality. What woman wouldn't want the man?"

"True and he makes beautiful babies."

…

"Alright when he comes around the corner we are going to jump him. Get ready, here he comes, okay lets get him!" We jump out and Bryan and I scare Andrew, well at least try to. "Its time to get daddy!" We run at him but he turns and chases after us.

"Okay I'm out of breath. I need to check on the baby." I run into the house to check on Elizabeth. "Did she cry any while we were outside?"

"No she's been smiling. She is such a beautiful girl, and she gets it from you Margaret. In fact you and Andrew both."

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous about the next one."

"Don't be. You will do fine, and since you have been through it once, you will know what to expect this time."

"I'm taking your word for that, so you better be right. She is getting a little fussy, I better go feed her. Thanks for everything." I take her upstairs and feed her.

"Hey mom, did Margaret come inside or is she still out there hiding somewhere?"

"She went upstairs to feed Elizabeth. Andrew you are a lucky man. She is a wonderful mother, and I'm glad you chose her."

"Thanks mom." I hugged my mother. They were accepting Margaret into the family. "Where's dad?"

"Oh you know your father, he's somewhere in town."

"I'm going to go find him and talk to him about some things. Do you mind watching Bryan?"

"Not at all. Go ahead. I think you two need to work things out."

I went outside and headed into town. I wanted to get my dad to understand my life better. Hopefully he would sit down and have a talk with me without any trouble, but knowing us, there will be trouble.


	23. Another Fight

Chapter 23

I headed into town in search of my father. I finally found him in the diner having some coffee. I sat down at the table with him and decided to have some coffee myself.

"Dad we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. You brought that thing back with you and she's nothing but a liar Andrew. I bet the kid isn't even yours."

"She is not a thing dad, she is my wife! And I'll have you know, that child is mine!"

"You were married Andrew. So what you cheated on Sarah?"

"It happened before I got married."

"Then you still cheated on her. I thought I taught you better son."

"Dad you never taught me anything past the age of five! You were always gone and too busy doing other things. There is a reason why I left for New York, and that's because I was tired of you!"

"What have I ever done to you?"

"You never let me live my life. You always had to be in control and I always had to be put down because of you."

"You put yourself down Andrew when you left!"

"I left to get a life dad. And now I have one. Something I wish you would accept. You have a grandchild and you haven't even acknowledged the fact that she exists."

"Because it doesn't belong here! That thing you call your wife Andrew, is illegal!"

"I cant believe you. I cant believe you even have the nerve to say something like that. Margaret came back to the country and legally got her visa. As for Elizabeth, don't ever expect her to want to see you. She is not an 'it'. She is my flesh and blood. I don't see why you cant accept them. Until you do, I cant accept you as my father. Goodbye." I stood up and walked out of the diner and headed back to the house.

…

I sat on the couch watching Bryan attempt to play with Elizabeth. She was lying on a pallet and he was sitting there playing with his cars. I heard the door open and smiled as Andrew walked inside.

"Andrew honey what happened?" Grace came out of the kitchen to talk with her son.

"He called my wife a thing, and my child an it. Mom I don't understand him. I don't understand why he wont accept my life now. He never has."

"I'll have a talk with him when he gets home."

"I'm sick of trying to make things right between us. If he doesn't want to accept them then he has no right to even call himself father to me."

"You know he will come around sooner or later. He is having trouble accepting everything. I'm sure in time he will learn to accept your life. Just give it time."

"I hope you are right." I walked into the living room and sat beside Margaret on the couch. She comforted me and rubbed my back.

"Thank you for standing up for us. I'm sorry if we have caused problems by being here. Maybe I should take Elizabeth and go home, give you time with your family."

"Margaret please don't let Joe upset you. You are family now and he may not want to accept it now, but he will come around. You are welcome here anytime." Grace came over and sat beside us on the couch.

"I'm not a thing, and Elizabeth is no it. I don't understand how he could say such things." I leaned into Andrew and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I stood up for you. I love you. Don't worry about it no more." We sat there and watched Bryan and Elizabeth. She was cooing and smiling. Our flesh and blood in the form of our daughter. I would never let anyone take that away from me. I loved Margaret and I love our daughter. Nothing would ever change that.

-Oh and the fight gets better. Wait til the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!-


	24. Understanding you

Chapter 24

Few hours later…

Andrew and I were laying in bed. He was fast asleep and I couldn't even close my eyes. My stomach growled and I knew I had better get something to snack on before I get sick again. I carefully crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Andrew up, and went downstairs into the kitchen in search of something sweet. I found some chocolate chip cookies and began to munch on them. I heard the front door open and someone walked in. I peeked around the corner and it was Joe. He walked into the kitchen and stared at me.

"How could you do this to him?"

"What?"

"How could you bring yourself back into my sons life and bring someone else's baby with you?"

"No you have it all wrong. Your son had sex with me therefore we have a baby together. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

"It's not. You don't belong in his life. His life is here with us, and he has a responsibility here."

I could not believe he was saying these things to me. "Andrew has his own life in New York. You obviously don't care about him or else you would understand that he doesn't want to be in business here."

"Oh so you are saying he would rather be sleeping around with tramps like yourself and having its rather than being home?"

I couldn't hold myself back. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "My baby is not an 'it' and I am no slut if that's what you mean."

"You just hit me?"

"Yes I did. Because no one tells me how my family should be. Andrew is my husband and he would not be happy if he knew you just called me, his wife, a slut. Our child is not an it and I am not a thing. And just so you know, we had sex again and I am pregnant with our second child."

"You make me sick. How do I know that you didn't force him to sleep with you like you forced him to marry you last year?"

"Because having sex involves two people being together as one, and he came to me. We love each other and I don't see why you cant accept that. We have a child together, and an adopted child. You should be proud of your son for making it this far in life. I would've loved a mother like Grace, and god even a father like you, even if we didn't get along, who are still alive. Joe, I lost my family when I was 16 years old. They are gone, never coming back. If you keep treating your son like you have then he too will be gone and he will hate you forever. He didn't bring his family here to argue and fight with you, but he wanted you to see your grandchild. I don't care if you ever accept me or not, but the least you can do is accept your own grandchild. If you hate her because a part of her is from me, then I don't know what more I can do or say. Goodnight Joe." I walked back upstairs and laid in bed next to my sleeping husband. Sleep finally came.

…

The next morning I woke up nauseous again. I sat in the bathroom puking and feeling horrible. "Andrew." I yelled for him but it was pointless. He was still asleep. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I felt so miserable. I pick Elizabeth up and take her to give her a bath. She kicks her little feet and splashes the water. She loved baths.

"You are getting so big. Yes you are." I dry her off then put a cute little pink dress on her. I took her downstairs where I found Grace, Joe, and Gammy all talking in the kitchen. Bryan was at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning everyone."

"Oh good morning Margaret. Hello big girl. She looks so cute in that dress."

"I know its one of my favorite ones. Andrew picked it out a few weeks ago."

I sat at the table and I could tell Joe wanted to say something but he kept his mouth closed.

"Well its lovely don't you think Joe?"

"I guess. Yeah."

He gave me a look. "Would you like to hold her?" I could tell he was seriously thinking about it. It was eating at him that Andrew and I had a baby together. He did not want to accept it. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I guess that means no." Elizabeth began to cry and I rocked her. "Grace what have I done?"

"You haven't done anything. Don't let him bring you down. He will accept you in time."

"I hope you are right."

Gammy followed Joe. I could hear them talking.

"Joe Paxton, you listen to me. Margaret is part of our family now. You have no right to treat her or our grandchild any different. Now you get in there and apologize to her."

He looked at his mother and was tired of all them taking Margaret's side. "Mom now you take her side too? She hurt him."

"Joe she left because she knew it was wrong and she did love him. But now they are together again, you have to accept what is now, and stop living in the past. Now go in there and hold your grandchild."

I guess something finally went through his head. He walked up to me and I smiled. "Now would you like to hold her?" He nodded and I handed her to him. "Her name is Elizabeth." Grace stood next to him.

"She is pretty."

"She takes after her father in so many ways." I smiled. Hopefully he would bring down the wall he had built and would learn to accept me and my daughter. Andrew walked downstairs and seen his father holding Elizabeth. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. We had a talk." He pulled me aside.

"Margaret, I told you I would handle the talking."

"Its alright. I told him I don't care if he ever accepts me, but he needs to accept his own grandchild."

"Sweetie I know things are complicated but dad and I have never gotten along. I don't think anything will ever change that. I love you, that's all that matters."

Joe handed Elizabeth to Grace and then came and stood with us. "I want to talk to both of you."

Andrew took my hand and we walked into the living room to talk.

"Look, I know I haven't been the greatest father, but whatever it is I have done, I don't want you to make the same mistake with your children son."

"I know dad."

"Margaret I was wrong about you. You have a beautiful child and I was wrong to call her a thing and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I better go take care of her, but you two need to work things out."

I walked into the kitchen to let them talk. I look at Grace and smile.

"I think that went well. Here I'll take her so you can finish whatever you were doing." I pick Elizabeth up and take her upstairs to change her diaper. "Alright missy you smell terrible. Lets get you changed." I change her diaper and get her cleaned up. Andrew walks into the room.

"Well I think he has finally accepted you into the family."

"That's wonderful news."

"Yes. I don't know what you told him this morning but he is different."

I smiled. We hugged and sat down to talk some more. "So another baby? This will be interesting."

"Yes it will be. But I believe that together we can do anything."

"Right." I smiled and looked into his eyes. We shared a kiss together.

-Awe. I loved how this has worked out. Please review! Only 4 more chapters to go!-


	25. 5th birthday party

Chapter 25

We finished packing our bags then headed to the airport.

"You take care now. Don't be strangers." Gammy hugged us both.

"We wont. We will keep you posted on the new baby."

"Bye!" Bryan hugged them then we boarded our plane.

A few hours later we made it home safely. It had been a long afternoon and we were exhausted. We unpacked then got ready for bed.

…

5 months later…

"Oh honey no." Elizabeth had gotten into a stack of manuscripts and pulled them off the table, scattering them everywhere. She was pulling herself up now and crawling all over the place. "Bryan could you get her for me."

"Yeah. No no sissy." He picked her up and sat her on the couch next to him. "Lets watch cartoons."

I finished baking the cake I was making. Bryan was getting ready to have his 5th birthday party and he invited a few of the kids from his kindergarten class for a slumber party. Andrew was at work and I just hope he gets off early. I was six months pregnant and between that and chasing two kids around I was exhausted. Andrew walked in the door and I was so happy. "Oh thank god you are home! Elizabeth has gotten into everything today."

"Awe, you still have some chocolate on your face." He wiped it off. I had been eating icing. He kissed me. "Mmm you taste like chocolate." I smiled.

"Daddy!" Bryan rushed over and hugged him. "I'm having a party."

"I know. And we are going to have fun tonight. But you boys have to be nice. Your mother has to sleep."

I walked over and picked Elizabeth up. "da" she spoke, it was more of a mumble sound, but we both knew she was trying to say 'dada'.

"Hey baby girl. You are getting heavy." I sat on the couch with her on my lap. She kept trying to poke me in the eye. "No no." She wanted down so I sat her on the blanket. She crawled into the kitchen. Margaret picked her up and gave her a bite of icing. She squealed as she loved it.

"Now that was cute." A knock at the door. I opened it. "Hello Abby and Seth. Come inside." She walked in and sat Bryans gift on the table.

"She is getting so big. How old is she now?"

"Ten months."

"I'm 5 now!"

"I know, happy birthday buddy!" Seth was 19 months old now. He was getting big too.

Bryans three friends arrived and the party began. We had cake and let him open his gifts. His friends got him some games to go with the new wii system we bought him. He was so happy. Elizabeth was in her highchair playing with some cake. She loved to make messes. I smiled. Andrew took the boys into the living room and played wii with them while I cleaned the kitchen up. Abby helped too.

"Thank you for the help."

"Anytime. Do you think you are ready for the next one?"

"I have no idea. Lately I've had my hands full with these two as it is. Elizabeth gets into everything."

"Well you have me next door and you have Andrew to help you if you need it. Don't be afraid to ask if you need something."

"Thanks again Abby." I walked her outside then took Elizabeth to the bathroom to give her a bath. "You are such a messy girl. You get it from your daddy." By the time the bath was finished the water was a light brown from all the chocolate. I had to drain the water in order to rinse her off. I put some pajamas on her. "Alright you are all clean. Lets go see what your brother and daddy are doing." I take her into the living room.

"Mommy you should play."

"I will later. You have fun with your friends." I sat beside my husband and smiled. Elizabeth reached for him and he took her in his arms.

"You smell nice and clean. Both of you do." I rested my head on his shoulder. Elizabeth fell asleep in his arms.

"I better get her to bed. Make sure the boys are all comfortable before you come to bed."

"Alright. They have their sleeping bags so I'm sure they will be fine." We kiss then I take Elizabeth to her room and put her in her crib. "Goodnight sweetie." I turn off the light then walk into our bedroom. I slip into my gown and lay in bed. Right as I was about to fall asleep the baby began kicking. I rubbed my swollen belly then finally fell asleep.

"Okay boys, I'm putting the movie in and its been a lot of fun tonight, but I am tired. See you all in the morning. Night Bryan. Please keep it down because your sister is sleeping as is your mother. Have fun." I turned out the light and left them to watch The Incredibles. I crawl into bed next to my wife and wrap my arm around her. "I love you baby."

"mmm love you too." She said sleepily.

-Such a sweet family. I love it! I hope that someday I have a beautiful life just as they do. Anyhow 3 more chaps to go! Hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it! :) Please review! (my goal is 100 reviews by the end. Help make it happen!)


	26. No

Chapter 26

2 months later…

We celebrated Elizabeth's first birthday. Andrew's parents flew in to celebrate with us. She was so cute. We were in the middle of celebrating when I felt like something had stabbed me in the stomach. I took a deep breath praying the pain would go away. It didn't. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Andrew was busy in the kitchen with Bryan and Elizabeth. Grace seen me hold my stomach and followed me.

"Margaret is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah just a slight pain." Then the pain worsened. "Owe, okay no I'm not fine. Andrew!" I yelled for him and he came running into the living room.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I think I'm going into labor."

"But its too soon." He began to panic. I wasn't due for another few weeks. Something was wrong. "Okay I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Daddy is mom okay?"

"Yes she is fine. Go in the kitchen with Gammy and your sister."

"Andrew son, is she alright?"

"Yeah she's in labor dad. Could you drive us to the hospital?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Mom would you mind watching them while we get her to the hospital?"

"Yes honey now go before she has the baby here."

We rush to the hospital and get her checked in. "Oh god I hate this pain!"

"Its going to be alright. I'm here." I held her hand then they got her into a room. Her water broke while she was on the bed.

"Andrew I cant do this. It hurts too much. Owe!"

"Sweetie you are going to be fine. Calm down and it will be alright." I was scared for her. This was my first time to be in a hospital when a child is born. They came in and gave her some medicine to ease her pain from the contractions.

…

Joe walked into the apartment.

"She is definitely in labor. I'll drive you all and probably by the time we get there she will have had the baby."

"Oh dear I hope she is alright. She is early." Gammy was worried.

Bryan looked at them. "Is mommy okay?"

"Yes. You are fixing to have a baby brother or sister."

"Come on, lets get to the hospital."

…

"Come on sweetie, keep pushing."

"I cant! It hurts so bad." I touch her forehead and move the hair out of her face.

"You are strong. I love you. I know you can do this because you can do anything."

She nodded then began to push again. The doctor looked at me. "We have to get this baby out now. The cord is around the neck."

"Oh my god." I looked at Margaret.

"What is it?"

"You need to push and give it all you have baby, the cord is around the neck. Come on, one more big push." She nodded and began to scream as she pushed so hard.

"I cant do this anymore!" She pushed one last time and then our baby was born. It was a beautiful little boy. I smiled but then something happened. The monitor went crazy as the lines went straight. This was not happening.

"Margaret! No! Don't leave me!" She had stopped breathing.

-sorry its been a week but ive been so busy with school. Please review.-


	27. Changes

Chapter 27

**Okay first of all I apoligize for the lack of updates. College Chemistry is killing me! And I had surgery on my feet Friday so its been very painful for me. But there is only one chapter left. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

"Margaret! No!" I screamed. I wasn't about to lose her. I lost Sarah but I wasn't about to lose Margaret. "Doctor what's happening?"

"I'm not sure. She's fading fast." They began CPR and brought the AED out and began to deliver shock to her. I couldn't watch. I felt my world once again falling apart. I turned and stared at the wall as I dropped to my knees. "Oh god no! Please anything but this!" A nurse came over and pulled me outside of the room.

"I'm so sorry."

"No! No! This cant be happening to me!" I punched the wall.

…

"Doctor still nothing."

"One more time. Clear." They delivered more shock. Then suddenly…

"Doctor I have a pulse!"

"Great!" They began to help her breathe again and gave her oxygen. She was going to be fine. The doctor went outside to get Andrew.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"You can relax. We brought her back."

"Oh thank god!"

"But she needs rest and I'm afraid after this time she will no longer be able to have children."

I thanked the doctor then walked back into the room. I sat next to my wife. "Please don't ever scare me like that again. I know you are resting and cant hear me but I love you." I kissed her forehead.

The doctor had me leave the room so they could get her into surgery. She was going to have to a tubal ligation and they were going to tie her tubes.

I walk into the waiting room to find the family waiting.

"Well?"

"It's a boy."

"Congratulations! How is she doing?"

"There were complications and we lost her for a minute, but she came back to us. She is in surgery now because the doctor said she is no longer able to have children so she is having a tubal ligation."

"Oh honey I'm sorry."

"Its alright. I have three beautiful children and that's perfect with me. Would you like to meet your grandson?" I led them to the nursery and there he was.

"Andy he is beautiful!"

"Come here squirt. You see the baby right there, he is your new baby brother."

"Brother? YAY!"

I smiled then decided I needed to sit down. "I thought I had lost her for good. I felt my world crashing, but then she came back to me. I don't know what I would have done if she had died." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Andrew son, I'm glad she is a fighter. It just shows how strong she is."

"That she is. My Margaret has always been a fighter. Ever since the day I met her." My grandmother came and sat beside me.

"Andy I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you having a family of your own."

"Thanks Gammy." We hug then sit down waiting for the doctor to give us an update on how Margaret was doing.

…

Three hours later.

A doctor walks out to the waiting room.

"Andrew Paxton?"

I stand up and walk over to him.

"That's me."

"Your wife is in recovery. The surgery went well and we will be getting her into a room shortly."

"Oh thank god." The doctor walked off and I smiled. Everything was going to be alright again.


	28. Happy Ever After

Chapter 28

-No I didnt abandon you all...between school, finding a new job, and well being involved in the theatre my life has been pretty crazy lately. But thank you all for reading this story and this is the final chapter. Again I apoligize for taking this long to post it but please review! Thanks alot!-

I walked into the room and sat in a chair next to her bed. She was sleeping so peaceful. I kiss her forehead and run my hands through her hair. "I love you Margaret. We have a beautiful little boy now."

The nurse walked in with our baby in her arms. She handed him to me. "Hi little guy. Your mom is resting but when she sees you she will be happy. You gave her a lot of trouble coming out." He was tiny, but still normal size for a baby. Weighed a whole 6 pounds and 4 ounces. The nurse handed me a bottle full of formula and I began to feed him.

An hour later, I heard Margaret mumble my name. "Andrew?"

"I'm here sweetie." I stood up and sat on the bed beside her taking her hand in mine.

She opened her eyes. "I saw Heaven."

I knew she was still a bit loopy from the anesthesia. Poor girl. "Did you now? You haven't seen our son. He's with mom and Gammy right now. He is so beautiful."

"Could you get him?"

"Sure." I kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back." I walk out to find mom and Gammy in the waiting room holding him. "She's come to and wishes to see our baby boy." I take him and walk back to her room. I can hear her puking, I felt awful for her. "Margaret?" I walk in and see her sitting up. The anesthesia was making her sick.

"I'm fine." I hand him to her and she smiles. "He is so little."

"A whole six pounds four ounces." I watched her smile. A knock at the door and the family walks in.

"I must look terrible."

"Don't worry about it. You are fine."

"Hello Margaret. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just glad its over with."

"Mommy."

"Hey buddy."

"Mama." Elizabeth finally spit it out. She said 'mama', her second word beside 'dada'.

"She just said mama." We all smiled.

…

The next afternoon Margaret was able to go home. We gathered our little family and headed home. Dad drove us. It felt nice actually getting along with my own father for a change. He was teaching me to be a better father myself because I wanted to get along with my kids.

…

Three years later…

Three screaming kids. Bryan, now 8, was teaming up with Andy Jr., now 3, and they are teasing Elizabeth who is 4.

I was laying down on my bed because I had a migraine. My head was pounding and it was killing me. The Tylenol had yet to kick in. Elizabeth ran into my room crying.

"Mommy they are being mean!"

"Ill take care of them. Bryan and Andy Paxton! You be nice to your sister!"

"But mom she is following us. We want to be alone."

"You will include your sister now or else I will call your father!"

"Oh alright."

"YAY!" Elizabeth takes off running after them and then trips and falls. She begins to cry.

"Oh for the love of god!" I jump out of bed and rush into the living room. "What happened sweetie?" I pick Elizabeth up and sit with her on the couch.

"I fall down." She was so clumsy at times.

"Well maybe if you put your shoes on the right feet that wouldn't happen baby." I help her and switch her shoes around.

"Bubba told me it was right."

"Oh did he now?" I looked at Bryan. He was in trouble.

"You go to your room now!"

"But mom."

"No buts about it. Andy come here." Bryan goes to his room.

"I sorry mama." I pick Andy up and sit him on my lap. About that time, Andrew comes in the door.

"DADDY!" Elizabeth and Andy run over to greet him.

"Hey. Did you two behave yourselves today?"

I laugh. "They are all yours now. I'm going to relax."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea!" I walk into our room, close the door, then lay on the bed. "Finally some time to relax." I dozed off to sleep.

A few hours later…

Andrew walks into the room and sits on the bed next to me giving me a good massage.

"The kids in bed yet?"

"Yeah. Its just you and me now baby."

I smile. "So you're saying what?"

He whispers in my ear. "I want to make love to you."

"Honey I'm tired." I tried to pull away from him but he seemed desperate to hold me.

"Come on. We never get to do it anymore." He was right. I gave in. We kissed then one thing led to another. I love my husband with all my life and I would do anything for him. He made love to me and then we laid there in each others arms.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

…

The years have come and gone. Bryan was all grown up. He was 18 and was heading off to college at NYU. We were so proud of him. Elizabeth and Andy were still in high school, but their time would come.

Andrew and I were very happy together. Who would have ever thought that one little proposal would lead to all of this? We have a family together and now they are almost all grown. Elizabeth had grown to look a lot like myself and Grace. She got our brown hair, and good looks. Andy on the other hand had grown into his father. He had dirty blonde hair and looked just like his father. Bryan had bleach blonde hair. He got that from his mother.

Our life was perfect, well not exactly perfect but it felt like it. I'm very pleased with how it has turned out.

The end.

-Thank you all who read this story. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Its been great!-


End file.
